GI Joe:The Misadventures of Beach Head and Cover Girl
by YellowAngela
Summary: Why am I here? Someone made me ship BH/CG then said she was taking a break from writing in this fandom. So what's a girl to do? Write my own of course. Beach Head and Cover Girl get paired up in a number of missions. Will this draw them closer or will they kill each other? Minor BH/CG.
1. Chapter 1

**Once again, to those following me for Generator Rex, I am deviating from the norm and writing for one of my favorite 80's cartoon. GI Joe. To you Joe fans, I am here because Willwrite4fics has stated that she wants to write for a different fandom for now which is well within her right. HOWEVER, it's her fault that I'm now shipping Beach Head and Cover Girl. So where am I going to get my fix? I guess I have to take matters into my own hands. So with a little encouragement from Bugsymutt I am now submitting a GI Joe story with beginnings of BH/CG. I in no way think that my story can compare in anyway to any of yours but I hope you will indulge me.**

 **First off, I do not curse and I don't write lemons or limes. So those looking for realism… sorry. I am sure Beach Head and Cover Girl have mouths on them but I can not bring myself to write them. I'm also old fashion in regards to intimacy and although I'm sure they would do** _ **it,**_ **I don't feel the need to write it in detail (I also prefer to remain oblivious).So if you're looking for that… again sorry, not here.**

 **Second, this is based off the cartoon continuity. But I am not touching the Snakescar or Duke/Scarlett story lines with a ten foot pole. Too many rabid fans out there. (I do love Flint and Lady Jaye though).**

 **Third, I am a canon girl and will keep to it as much as possible. The only thing not canon obviously is the BH/CG which could be…. They never said they couldn't be a couple and again I blame Willwrite4fics.**

 **This story will run like an episode of RAH from the 80's… meaning it's slightly cartoonish.**

 **PS I have no idea what I am doing.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own GI Joe.**

Two men in fatigues, holding Bushmaster M17's, stood guard in front of a metal gate. The woods that surrounded them were silent save for the occasional rustling of the trees from the night breeze and of the underbrush from nocturnal animals scurrying about their business. A set of headlights loomed on the dusty unpaved road leading toward the men. They readied their weapons as the lights came nearer. But when they were finally able to make out the vehicle, they relaxed but not for long. The transport was not slowing down; in fact, it seemed to speed up. When it was clear to the guards that the vehicle was going to ram the gate, they opened fire.

But it was too late. They jumped out of the way as the truck careened into the gate knocking it off its hinges. With a cry of "Cobra!" dozens of Cobra troopers streamed out from the back of the truck. They attacked the compound. As gunfire was exchanged, a lone figure in white silently entered the building while its inhabitants were distracted.

Once inside, he quickly with a snap of his wrists sent shurikens into the cameras. As he slipped through the halls, he avoided the soldiers running to aid their company. Finally arriving at a locked metal door, he pulled a box from his belt. He attached a wire to the control pad. Typing in a few strokes the box lit up and the door slid open. A shot rang out. But the man in white was faster. He dodged the bullet and tossed a dart that lodged itself in the neck of the shooter. He collapsed in a heap on the floor. The man in white entered and walked toward the computer. He contemptuously pushed aside the unconscious body and pulled out a flash drive. Plugging it into the computer, he began downloading data. A few minutes later he exited the compound, leaping over the fence in one jump, ran into the woods, and disappeared into the darkness of the night.

0o0

General Hawk walked through the building surveying the damage done the night before.

"What's the damage, Sergeant Lunt?" He asked the mousy man next to him.

The man took off his hat and scratched his head before replacing it and answering, "Several soldiers were injured, the gate needs to be replaced, the grounds are a mess, and some of the security cameras were destroyed but the worst is this…" The man led Hawk into what use to be a secure room.

Hawk scanned the room. "What information has been compromised?"

The man sighed. "Classified information about our operatives overseas, spy networks, weapon plans…"

"In other words everything." Hawk growled.

"Not everything." The sergeant amended. "They got nothing on the Joes."

"They better not have." Hawk glared at the man. The man flinched under his steely gaze.

"Yes, as per our agreement no sensitive information on the Joes are stored here or any other government database except those you have personally authorized.

"Good. Now let me see the evidence you have gathered." Hawk left the room so fast that Lunt had to trot to keep up.

0o0

Duke rubbed his temple as two nervous Joes stood before him.

"So how did twenty pounds of mash potatoes get into the tank engine again?" Duke rummaged his desk for a bottle of aspirin.

"Well, um sir, Shipwreck read somewhere that you can cook potatoes on an engine…" Grunt began.

"You know what? I don't want to know. Both of you help Cover Girl clean out her tank and you are both on KP duty till the end of the month." Duke popped in the pills and swallowed without water. He scowled at the two men in front of him. "Now get out of my sight."

"Yes, sir!" The two saluted before scrambling out, glad for the light sentence.

Duke leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. His intercom crackled to life.

"Duke, Hawk wants to see us pronto." Flint's voice echoed in his office.

Duke didn't answer at first.

"Duke?" Flint's voice held a note of concern.

Duke sighed before he let his finger press the intercom button. "I heard you. I'm coming." Duke said annoyed.

0o0

Hawk quickly briefed Duke, Flint, and Beach Head on the situation

"Storm Shadow stole vital information from one of our government's secluded bases. We need to recover it and see how much of the data has been compromised." Hawk concluded. "We received intel that there recently has been increased activity around the Amazon basin. I'm willing to bet that it's tied into this theft. Assemble a team to go down there and investigate."

"I believe Beach Head should lead this mission." Duke said. "He has training in that terrain."

"Ah have training in every terrain." Beach Head corrected with a scowl. "How many will be in my unit?"

"A smaller unit of 3 to 4 should go in first and do some quiet reconnaissance. A larger unit will be back up just in case you find the base and another unit will be on alert." Hawk stated.

"Very good sir. Ah'll look through the roster and…" Beach Head began.

"Actually, you don't have much of a choice."Flint interrupted. "Since there's been so much Cobra activity lately there are only a few Joes available anyway."

"Who?" Beach Head frowned.

"Shipwreck, Cover Girl, and Snake Eyes." Flint replied.

"That's it?" Beach Head exclaimed incredulously. "Well, maybe I can work with the ninja but the slack off and model?"

"Well, I'm sure you will make it work sergeant major." Hawk replied. "I need another larger unit as back up."

"There are several Joes about to return from a mission. I'll redirect them to our base in the Amazon." Duke said.

"Excellent. Gentlemen, I can not stress how important this is." Hawk left the rest unspoken.

"Yes sir!" The three saluted.

"Dismissed." Hawk return the salute.

The three officers filed out but Beach Head was not pleased.

0o0

"Hey gorgeous, how about a date Friday night?" Shipwreck casually leaned over the tank and waggled his eyebrows at the pretty tank jockey who was tinkering with the tank's engine.

He barely was able to get out of the way as the hood slammed down.

"Serious sailor boy? You break my tank and then ask me out?" She glowered at him.

"Awk, sailor boy's in trouble, sailor boy's in trouble, awk!" Polly squawked happily.

"Shut up, you poor excuse for a dust mop." Shipwreck pinched his parrot's beak together.

"Leave the poor parrot alone." Cover Girl snapped. "And pick the potatoes off my floor."

"Yeah, pick on someone your own size, awk." Polly squawked.

Shipwreck jumped down grumbling but he started cleaning up the mess he and Clutch had made.

"Shipwreck, Cover Girl, Snake Eyes come to the conference room for assignment." A voice announced over the loudspeaker.

"Hot dog, you hear that, gorgeous? We're going assignment together." Shipwreck gave her a sly smile.

"Yeah, well if you don't want that potato shoved up where the sun don't shine keep your hands to yourself." Cover Girl pointed a finger into his chest before stalking off.

"She's crazy about me." Shipwreck assured Polly.

"Or maybe you just drive her crazy, awk." Polly replied.

"Shut up bird." Shipwreck growled as he followed Cover Girl out.

Clutch appeared from under the tank. He pulled off his headphones. "Hey, where'd everyone go?"

0o0

"Any questions?" Beach Head asked glowering at his team.

"No sir." Cover Girl and Shipwreck shouted. Snake Eyes just saluted.

Beach Head looked at his team which also consisted of a parrot and wolf. He was in trouble.

They grabbed their gear and headed into the waiting Tomahawk. When they were strapped in, Beach Head gave Lift Ticket a thumbs up which he returned before the copter lifted into the air.

After several hours they were at their destination.

"We're here, hombres." Lift Ticket announced as he settled the copter down.

The Joes unstrapped and jumped out glad to be on land. Cover Girl stretched her fatigued muscles. Shipwreck of course gave a whistle. Before Cover Girl could even react, Beach Head cuffed Shipwreck so hard his hat fell off.

"That's no way to treat a lady or a teammate!" He snapped at him.

"Relax, I'm just joking." Shipwreck rubbed the back of his head.

"That's no way to talk to your commanding officer now drop and give me twenty!" He bellowed.

Shipwreck looked shock. "Here?" He squeaked.

"Where else, pantywaist? Now drop before I make it fifty!" Beach Head yelled.

Shipwreck still looked uncertain.

"NOW!"

Shipwreck fell on his hands and began the set under the watchful eye of the angry ranger.

Cover Girl swallowed back a giggle, knowing that Beach Head being Beach Head would also make her do push ups. So she wisely kept her mouth shut. After Shipwreck finished his punishment, they made their way to the debriefing room before they departed.

Twenty minutes later they were trudging through the jungle. Beach Head with the machete was hacking his way through the thick vegetation followed by Cover Girl, Shipwreck, and Snake Eyes took up the rear. They marched in silence for several hours before the insects got to Shipwreck.

"Ughh, I should have brought bug spray." Shipwreck muttered as he whacked at another bug by his ear.

"Awk, and a breath mint." Polly squawked.

"I think it's going to parrot under glass for dinner tonight." Shipwreck growled at his companion.

"Look, what part of quiet reconnaissance do you not understand?" Beach Head stopped and glowered at the sailor and pet.

"He started it." Shipwreck pointed at Polly who looked away indignantly.

"Ah swear, if you don't shut up…" Beach Head growled.

"Hey, did you hear that?" Cover Girl grabbed Beach Head's arm.

"What are you talking about?" He turned his fierce glare at her.

"Shhh, Snake Eyes hears it don't you?" She turned to the ninja for confirmation. Beach Head turned to look. He saw that Timber's ears were flat against his head with a low growl from his throat. Snake Eyes meanwhile went into his defensive stance with his katana out. Beach Head stood stock still straining his ears. Next thing he knew he was pushed to the ground by Snake Eyes as an arrow barely missed his head. Cover Girl had her fire arm out and shot in the direction the arrow came from. Shipwreck also had his gun out. More arrows flew through the air. Snake Eyes blocked them with his katana while Shipwreck and Cover Girl began shooting through the thick vegetation. Beach Head cursed as he pushed himself up. Slightly embarrassed that he hadn't heard the enemy and that Snake Eyes had saved him, he sought to take back the situation.

"Retreat behind the trees for cover." He barked.

"I'm all for cover." Shipwreck agreed slowly making his way to the trees while still firing.

Cover Girl turned to follow but an arrow went through her shoulder. With a gasp she went down.

"Cover Girl!" Shipwreck yelled. He tried to go back but more arrows barred the way.

Beach Head scooped her up in his arms. "Keep moving!" He yelled leaping into the dense brush after Shipwreck.

Snake Eyes slowly backed away, providing cover for their retreat by knocking down the arrows.

Once behind the brushes, Beach Head pulled out the arrow and inspected Cover Girl's shoulder. "Does it hurt?"

"No, I always enjoy being a human pin cushion." Cover Girl said sarcastically.

Beach Head bit his tongue knowing now was not the right time to argue. "Shipwreck and Snake Eyes hold them off while I get Cover Girl out of here. Then fall back. Stay out of clearings. We meet up the river at the designated coordinates." Beach Head quickly fired off.

"Got it chief." Shipwreck answered for both him and Snake Eyes. "Hang in there, Cover Girl. We still got that date Friday."

"In your dreams." Cover Girl answered good-naturedly as Beach Head wordlessly wrapped a quick bandage around her shoulder before lifting her carefully in his arms.

Faster than she thought he could move, Beach Head and Cover Girls disappeared in the underbrush.

0o0

After they made it several miles inland, Cover Girl tired of having the vegetation smack her in the face, asked to be put down.

"You're hurt." Beach Head said simply.

"Yeah, but it's my shoulder. I can walk still." She insisted.

"Fine." Beach Head said flatly as he placed her down. He then took out his machete and began cutting a path to the river.

"Do you think that was Cobra or just natives?" Cover Girl asked following him careful not to let her injured shoulder touch anything.

"Ah don't know." He admitted. "It would seem like a Cobra thing to do but they're using primitive weapons."

"Yeah, it would be easy for them to just annihilate us with a grenade." Cover Girl agreed.

"No, that would call attention to themselves, but a bullet to the brain is just as effective and not as conspicuous." Beach Head noted. "But until Ah know our mission has been compromised, we're going to continue."

"Do you think Shipwreck and Snake Eyes are okay?" She asked quietly.

"They're top trained soldiers. Ah should know. Ah put them through the paces. They'll be fine." Beach Head reassured her.

But Cover Girl could tell he was worried. Over the last few months she had been studying his mannerisms mainly because it annoyed her that he kept his face hidden nearly all the time behind that balaclava. She prided herself on being able to read faces but how do you read a face you couldn't see? So she watched him covertly. She roomed with two of the bases most stealthy Joes. She got more tips on spying than she cared to remember from Lady Jaye and Scarlett. The near permanent scowl he wore made it near impossible to tell anything from his eyes. It took a few weeks but she could finally differentiate the tones in his voice. They were subtle but they were there and his voice held a note of anxiety.

"How's your shoulder?" He broke through her reverie.

"Stiff, painful. I'll live." She answered.

"When we get to the meeting point, Ah'm radioing base to have you picked up." He said.

"But why?" Cover Girl grew angry. "It's just a small injury. I…"

"Will be a hindrance. Ah can't have one of my men indisposed when other's lives are on the line. And you would do well to remember to speak respectfully to your commanding officer." Beach Head said firmly.

"Yes sir." Cover Girl gritted her teeth. She knew he was right. With her shoulder injured, she would have a hard time watching their backs but she didn't like the feeling of being useless. Then there was another underlying tone she heard in his voice that confused her. It sounded like guilt. But what did he have to feel guilty for? They walked along in tense silence.

When they finally reached their destination there were no signs of Shipwreck and Snake Eyes.

"Now what?" Cover Girl asked exasperated.

Beach Head was wondering himself. He was saved from replying when a green streak flew past them.

"What was that?" Cover Girl swung around.

"Ah think it's that dang fool sailor's bird." Beach Head held out his arm. Sure enough the green streak flew down and landed on his arm.

"Awk, sailor's been caught, sailor's been caught." Polly whistled.

"Oh no! Are they still…" Cover Girl didn't dare finish her question.

"Both alive." Polly squawked.

Cover Girl breathed a sigh of relief. She could feel Beach Head relax a fraction as well.

"Where are they? Can you bring us there?" Beach Head asked the bird.

"Follow Polly, awk!" The bird flew up.

Beach Head turned to Cover Girl. "You better stay here. If it gets ugly…"

"Then I'll be there to watch your back. " She glared at him. "You need all the help you can get. Injury or not."

Beach Head struggled with whether he should take her. He was taking a chance. Then again he was taking a chance not taking her.

"Fine." He finally decided. "But if you can't fight, stay out of the way."

"Are you coming, slowpokes?" Polly rounded back to get them.

"Coming, stupid bird." Beach Head grumbled.

Cover Girl glowered at his back. She was a trained soldier. She didn't need him to tell her what to do.

0o0

They seemed to be walking forever. Beach Head turned slightly back to see how Cover Girl was doing. She was sweating and her breathing seemed labored, but she was keeping up. He was about to ask the parrot if it knew where it was going, when Polly landed on a branch of the tree in front of Beach Head's face.

"Over there, over there." Using its wing it lifted some foliage out of the way.

Beach Head and Cover Girl looked in surprise at the teeming Cobra base in front of them.

Standing around the base were some natives. Beach Head could see Major Bludd handing out what looked like gold to the natives.

"Look to the right." Cover Girl whispered in his ear.

Beach Head looked over to where she's pointing. At the same time, he noticed that she seemed warmer than usual. Before he could address it, however, he saw Shipwreck and Snake Eyes tied and on their knees. Cobra guards stood over them with weapons in hand. Timber was chained to a stake. He was snarling and snapping at anyone who came near him.

"Well, well, lookie at wot the snake dragged in." Major Bludd had walked over to gloat.

"So you Joes think you can get the drop on us, eh?" He walked around them as he talked. "Too bad we already know your moves."

"Go stuff yourself." Shipwreck replied. He was rewarded with a gun butt to the stomach. He doubled over but continued. "Getting the natives to do your dirty work is low."

"They need money and don't ask questions. Plus the added bonus is that no one is the wiser we're here. All evidence points to attacks by the natives. It's win-win for everyone." Major Bludd kicked the sailor in his side.

"I'm going to _kick_ him so hard, his grandparents are going to feel it." Cover Girl growled.

Beach head gave her a funny look but did not contradict her.

"Come on. We've got to find a way to get them free." He started edging back.

"Wait." Cover Girl grabbed his arm. "It's him."

Beach Head looked again and his eyes darkened. It was Storm Shadow. He instinctively went for his revolver, but realized that there was no way he would win in this fight like this.

Storm Shadow walked over to Major Bludd. He did not look happy.

"This is not an honorable way for us to treat them." He glared at the major.

"This is not your place to say, _ninja_." Bludd said the last word like an oath. "You did your job now. Get on with you."

"As you say. I have completed my mission. Do not fail in yours." Storm Shadow turned to leave.

"Yes, yes. I will get the data to the Commander. You don't have to worry about me at my job." The one eye man scoffed. He then turned to his men. "Get rid of these Joes. Make it look like an accident."

"Beach Head, what'll we do?" Cover Girl asked alarmed.

"Working on it." He chewed his tongue. He scanned the base quickly. In a few minutes he had a make shift plan.

"Can you hotwire one of their tanks?" He asked Cover Girl.

"Of course." Cover Girl said slightly offended

"Good. Get in there and take one." He said.

"How? There's at least a dozen guards?" She asked.

"Leave that to me. Hey, birdie. I have a job for you." He called Polly over.

Polly landed on Beach Head's outstretched arm and listened to his directions.

0o0

Several Cobra soldiers started marching out with their prisoners with their hands tied behind their backs. Timber was led out on a chain with a muzzle around his mouth. One of the Cobra soldiers held a bow and several arrows. As they exited, the gate slid shut behind them. A few minutes passed, when a green streak dropped a nut on the guard.

"Ow! Stupid bird." The soldier rubbed his head.

"What's a matter? A little birdy bothering you?" His companion teased. "Ow!" He cursed as a nut hit him as well.

"Ha, I'm not the only one." The Cobra guard sneered. "Ow! That's it!" Another nut smacked his helmet askew. The irate Cobra aimed his rifle at the bird and fired. Polly nimbly dodged it. More Cobra soldiers attracted by the fire wandered over.

"What's going on?" One of them asked.

"Stupid parrot!" The guard shot a few more times missing each time.

"Is it mooning us?" Someone asked.

As Polly distracted the soldiers, Cover Girl crawled through a small opening under the fence that some animal must have made. Beach Head had spotted it and directed her to it. Even being of smaller size, she still barely managed to get through. She ignored the stinging pain in her shoulder as well as the wave of vertigo that hit her. She gritted her teeth ignoring everything but her objective.

By the time she reached the tanks, the base was pretty empty. Polly apparently had gotten the attention of the whole base. She heard shots every so often so she knew Polly was still alive. Not that she was that worried about him. He did belong to Shipwreck after all.

"Wot the bloody blue blazes is going on out here." Cover Girl ducked behind two tanks as she heard Major Bludd come out of one of the small compounds. "I'm trying to transfer the data! This better be good!"

Cover Girl ventured a look and was shocked to see that he had left the door opened. They may never get another chance. She took a deep breath and ran into the compound. Looking around the room, which housed a desk and computer, she saw on the screen that the data was just beginning to be transferred. She was no Mainframe, but she knew how to eject a flash drive. She grabbed it and shoved it in the pouch on her belt.

"Hey what…" The soldier never finished his sentence as Cover Girl threw the desk lamp. She jumped over his crumpled body and to the tanks.

"Hey! There's someone on the base." She heard someone yell. Not bothering looking back, she reached a tank and jumped in locking it just as the Cobra soldiers reached her.

Ignoring the banging outside and the nausea that flooded her, she began hotwiring the tank.

Meanwhile, as the Cobra soldiers reached the clearing with Snake Eyes and Shipwreck, the one with the bow got ready.

"Yo Joe!" The cry reverberated through the jungle startling the birds that were nesting in the trees. They fluttered out distracting the soldiers who now aimed their weapons away from their prisoners. That was their mistake. Snake Eyes kicked the weapon out of the nearest Cobra soldier's hand. Then he did a roundhouse kick to knock him out. Shipwreck had bum rushed his guard knocking him to the ground. Timber ran around his guard, using the chain to entangle the man. Timber yanked and the man fell. A soldier took aim at the Joes, but was thrown to the floor when a ranger landed on him. Beach Head punched him. He got up looking at his troops.

"Everyone all right?" He asked.

"Yeah, as soon as you untie us." Shipwreck replied as he turned his hands to Beach Head, who using his knife freed the sailor. When he turned to Snake Eyes, he was already out of his restraints and was helping his wolf friend.

"Now what?" Shipwreck asked.

"Cover Girl is getting our ride." As he finished speaking they heard a rumbling. The men tensed as a Cobra tank came rolling into the clearing. Beach Head, however, remained calm. The tank hatch popped opened.

"Come on guys. I've got several HISSes behind me." Cover Girl called out.

The men scrambled into the Cobra tank just as mortar fire exploded near them.

"Hang on, gentleman." Cover Girl called as she floored it. "Stupid thing drives like molasses." She complained.

"Man the guns!" Beach Head ordered.

Cover Girl heard the gun on their tank return fire. A tank appeared in her line of vision.

"Tank 12 o'clock!" She yelled.

"Got it!" Shipwreck fired.

But the HISS returned fire and everyone was thrown to the side.

Cover Girl cursed as she reached for the controls. "We're on our side! We're stuck."

"Then we take out as many as we can." Beach Head said grimly as he cocked his gun.

Fortunately, that was not needed as they heard cries of "Yo, Joe!" come from outside.

Cover Girl peeked through the periscope. "Hey, our guys are here!"

The Cobras were overwhelmed within a few minutes. Someone tapped on the tank's hatch.

"Who's in there?" They heard a gruff voice ask.

"Leather Neck! It's us!" Beach Head called out.

"Us who?" He asked suspiciously.

Beach Head let out a string of expletives and insults.

"Oh it's you Beach Head. Well, come on out."

The four spilled out of the tank. General Hawk walked up.

Beach Head saluted and looked at him questioningly.

"When you didn't checkin, we got worried. We sent in another small group to look for you and then found…him." Polly landed on Hawk's shoulder.

"Polly, you old sea dog! Extra bird seed for you tonight." Shipwreck smiled at his feathered friend.

Polly hopped over to Shipwreck's shoulder. "Saved your butt, awk."

Hawk looked back at Beach Head. "Did you get the data?"

"It's right here, sir." Cover Girl handed the flash drive to Hawk.

"Good work. I commend you and your team Beach Head." Hawk nodded and then left.

Everyone saluted as he left. Beach Head turned to Cover Girl.

"How?" He began.

"Permission to answer another time. I'm going to pass out now." With that Cover Girl collapsed. Beach head had just enough time to grab her before she hit the floor.

Now that they were not on the run, he realized she was burning up.

"Lifeline!" He roared.

0o0

When Cover Girl came to, she was staring at the ceiling. She tried to get up.

"Don't move." Doc commanded.

"What happened?" She settled back down.

"Your shoulder got infected. You had a fever of 103.4 when they brought you in." Doc answered.

"How long was I out?" She rubbed her eyes.

"Several hours." Doc said checking her chart. "You got a lot of visitors in that time. Had to shoo everyone away."

"Oh, was Beach Head here?" She didn't know why she asked.

"Beach Head? No." Doc answered.

"Oh." Cover Girl didn't know why she felt disappointed.

"He held you all the way back from the Amazon. Finally had to pry you from him, so I could take care of you. Then he just left. I still have to get him for a check up. I'll come back in a few hours. You'll probably be discharged tonight." Doc walked away after replacing her chart.

Cover Girl wasn't sure how she felt after that revelation.

That night Lady Jaye came by to help her back to her room. As they slowly walked out of the medical ward, Beach Head was there waiting for them.

Cover Girl looked in surprise.

"We need to debrief her." He told Lady Jaye tersely.

"Can't this wait?" Lady Jaye asked.

"It's okay. I'll go. I'll meet you back in the barracks." Cover Girl said.

"Are you sure?" Lady Jaye asked.

Cover Girl nodded before following Beach Head to the conference room. There she told her story to Hawk, Duke, and Flint giving full credit to Beach Head.

"Thank you Cover Girl. You may go." Hawk dismissed her.

"Thank you sir." Cover Girl got up to leave.

"Permission to escort her back." Beach Head said ignoring Flint's raised eyebrow.

"Permission granted." Hawk didn't even look up. He dismissed him with a wave.

Beach Head followed Cover Girl out of the room.

"I don't need an escort." Cover Girl told him quietly.

"Ah know. Ah just wanted to see how you were." Beach Head said nervously.

Cover Girl shrugged. "I've been better, been worse. Shoulder's a little stiff." She stumbled a little, but Beach Head caught her. He didn't let go.

"Um, Beach Head…" Cover Girl said face heating up.

"Oh, uh right. Ah should get you back." Cover Girl wondered if he was also red under that balaclava.

They walked the rest of the way in silence. When they got to her barracks, they paused awkwardly.

"Well, thanks for walking me back." Cover Girl broke the silence first.

"You're welcome." Beach Head cleared his throat. "Why did you tell them it was my plan to get the data back?"

"Well, it was." Cover Girl said.

"No, Ah told you to hot wire a tank." He frowned.

"I'm sure you would have wanted to me get the data if given the chance." Cover Girl said getting annoyed. "Look if it's about disobeying orders or some such nonsense I don't want to hear it. I've had a long day…."

"Woah, woah, it's nothing like that." He held out his hands defensively. "Ah just think you should have taken credit where credit was due."

"We're a team." Cover Girl felt tired. "I should go now."

"Oh right." Beach Head still looked like he wanted to say something. But he seemed to think the better of it. "Good night." He turned and left.

"Good night." Cover Girl wasn't sure why she felt sad.

"Cover Girl?"

"Yes?"

"Ah'm sorry that Ah got you hurt." He mumbled with his back turned. Then he started walking away.

"Wait, what?" Cover Girl ran and grabbed his arm. She stepped in front to face him. He would not meet her eyes. "What do you mean? You didn't shoot the arrow through my shoulder."

"Ah should have paid more attention. Ah should have noticed you had a fever. Ah…"

Cover Girl put her hand on the side of his face and made him look at her.

"Hey, none of that was your fault. You did a great job saving Shipwreck and Snake Eyes. You're a great leader… even if you are shouting at us most of the time." She smiled.

Beach Head relaxed a fraction. He placed his hand on hers.

Some one cleared their throat. They jumped apart.

"Hey, it's past someone's bedtime." Scarlett smirked.

"Yeah, well, Ah better be heading back." Beach Head said clearly embarrassed.

"Okay, see you." Cover Girl said trying not to laugh at his discomfort.

Then he seemed to recover. "PT at 0600 sharp. You better not be late!" He snapped.

"No, sir." Cover Girl almost laughed. She headed toward Scarlett. Before closing the door, she fondly gave one last look at the figure stalking off in the distance.

 **This is just a test story to see the response. I might write more if anyone's interested... maybe.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you everyone for reading the first chapter and commenting. Thank you for favoring and following as well. So I guess that means I should write a little more.**

 **Okay, so first off, I'm warning you that I have no idea what I'm doing. But some of you wanted me to continue with this series (I'm not sure what else to call this. I don't know how far I'll get but I'll write until I run out of ideas.)**

 **Sorry, to those of you with high standards. I will endeavor to keep the grammar and punctuation correct. I even went back to the first story to try to correct mistakes. No, I don't want a Beta reader. I'm insecure enough that I don't need someone critiquing my ideas before I publish and too impatient to wait for someone to finish proofreading.**

 **I write more in the cartoon style so there will be outlandish situations and silly plots. Oh, I also realize why I haven't written for this fandom earlier. I know squat about the military. So excuse me if I get anything wrong. I ended up researching stuff but you never know how reliable the internet is.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own GI Joe.**

Slowly, he became aware of his surroundings. He seemed to be lying on something soft. His head throbbed as he regained consciousness, realizing every part of his body ached.

"About time you woke up." Beach Head knew that voice anywhere.

"Cover Girl?" He was surprised at how raspy he sounded.

"No, it's the tooth fairy." It was her typical sassy reply.

He tried to come up with a clever rejoinder but his head hurt too darn much. So he resorted to the next best thing. "Watch it soldier. You'll be running laps till your legs fall off."

"Yeah, yeah, you make me do that anyway." Then in a softer tone, she asked. "How are you feeling?"

"What happened?" He rolled over and realized his naked face was now embedded in her stomach. His head quickly shot up. Big mistake. A massive wave of pain jolted through his head to his neck.

"Take it easy, ranger boy. You took a nasty tumble." Cover Girl's voice was gruff but the hands supporting him were tender.

Beach Head tried to think back to what happened to them. The pain, however, was making it hard to think.

"We were part of a convoy delivering basic supplies to the military research facility when Cobra ambushed us." Cover Girl began.

Beach Head frowned, thinking back. He remembered the ravine, the high cliff walls, and narrow passage way. "That's right. But we routed them."

"You routed them." Cover Girl corrected. "But they managed to shoot out the tires on your jeep."

"It spun out of control." Beach Head closed his eyes remembering.

"You were flung out and rolled off the side of the cliff." Cover Girl continued. "And this is why we wear seat belts."

"I don't remember that part." Beach Head grumbled as he sat up. The wave of pain had passed and left him feeling dizzy instead. "How did you get here?" He half turned to look at her.

She sighed. "Let's just say you literally swept me off my feet." She gave him sheepish smirk. "We went down the cliff together."

"Shouldn't we be dead then?" He found his balaclava and pulled it back on to hide the blush he could feel forming.

"Well, luckily it wasn't a straight drop. We ended more like rolling, sliding down the side." Cover Girl grimace as she stretched her shoulder. "Got road burn on top of my bruises."

"Where are we now?" He asked trying to assess the situation.

"I don't know. I kinda blacked out and woke up a little before you did." Cover Girl admitted.

"Did you radio anyone?"

"My radio got busted in the tumble."

"And mine was in the jeep. Well, the Joes should be looking for us." Beach Head replied trying to get up.

"Or Cobras." Cover Girl stood up and gave him a hand. "We don't know what happened during the battle."

"I'm sure we won." Beach Head said confidently.

"And in case we didn't?" Cover Girl raised an eyebrow.

"Well, we better stick to the shadows and try to get back to base." Beach Head tested his legs before putting his full weight on them. "Let's go."

Cover Girl got up and they started walking.

After walking for what seemed like forever, Cover Girl asked. "Do you even know where we're going?"

"Of course I do." Beach Head snapped.

When it was clear that he wasn't going to say anymore, Cover Girl continued, "You know, it's customary to follow that up with and we are heading _… insert place or direction here_."

"Look, Cinderella, don't question a commanding officer." He huffed.

"I'm not questioning you. I just want to know where we're going. You don't know do you?" Cover Girl challenged him. "Look, it's okay to say we're lost… or is it some male pride thing."

Beach Head kept walking ahead. Cover glared at his back for a several seconds before jogging after him.

"If we're just walking around in circles, it'll be better to stop and get our bearings first before wandering all over the desert." She said as she caught up to him.

"Do you ever stop talking?" He barked at her.

"Do you ever stop yelling?" She countered.

They stopped and glared at each other. Both knew how to do a proper stare down. They would have been there all day if it wasn't for the rumbling of motorcycles from the distance.

"Are those ours?" Beach Head wondered out loud.

Cover Girl closed her eyes and listened closely. Her eyes flew open. "No, I'd know the roar of our bikes' engines anywhere. Those belong to the Dreadnoks."

Without another word Beach Head grabbed her arm and dragged her behind some outcroppings. Just as they disappeared behind the rocks, the Dreadnoks pulled to a stop. It was Buzzer and Torch.

"Oy, wot are we doin' lookin' for a couple of joes, anyway?" Torch grumbled.

"I dunno, Zartan says them joes got something the Commander wants." Buzzer seemed equally annoyed.

"Can't we just say we couldn't find the blokes? I'm missing wrestling on the telly." Torch complained.

"You wanna tell Zartan we couldn't find them?" Buzzer challenged.

"Fine." Torch huffed. "Wot do they have anyway, that's so important?"

"Beats me, but it must be important if they are wastin' our time." Buzzer revved his bike and rode off. Torch followed after.

Cover Girl looked at Beach Head. Her eyes narrowed.

"Is there something you want to tell me, ranger boy?" She asked in a fake sweet voice.

"That's classified." Beach Head said tersely.

"Uh-huh, so I'm guessing we were not just delivering tee-pee, were we?" Cover Girl questioned.

"We need to get back to base pronto." Beach Head said ignoring her question.

"Fine, but whatever I'm dying for better be worth it." She muttered.

"You're not going to die!" Beach Head turned on her fiercely.

"Calm down. I was just joking. But it would be nice to know what I'm risking my life for." Cover Girl was a little surprised by his sudden irrational anger.

Beach Head spun abruptly around and marched off. Puzzled, Cover Girl just followed.

They kept to the sides of the cliff. After awhile, they reached a dead end.

"Oh great, we're going to need go vertical." Cover Girl grumbled.

"Just climb." Beach Head already started scaling the cliff. Cover Girl was just getting a foothold, when something wrapped around her middle. She was yanked back violently.

"Hey!" She squealed. Looking down, she saw a chain wrapped around her middle.

"Lookie, wot I caught." Buzzer sneered.

"Aww, it's a little fishy." Torch joined in on his bike. "We gonna cook 'er?"

Beach Head jumped down. "Let her go." He said in a dangerously low tone.

"And wot are you gonna do 'bout it?" Buzzer challenged him. To provoke him, he pulled the chain hard. Cover Girl grimaced but did her best not to give him the satisfaction of hearing her scream.

"I'm going to shove that chain straight down your gullet till it comes out your…"

Torch revved his bike. "Your not gonna do nothing, except hand over that thing Zartan wants."

Beach Head slowly reached into the pouch on the side of his belt. "You mean this?" He pulled out something that looked like a CPU board. "You want it?... Go get it!" He threw it over their heads.

The two Dreadnoks watched it fly above them. Buzzer lessen his hold on the chain. Cover Girl used the distraction and tugged the chain hard, pulling him off his feet. Beach Head tackled Torch. They tousled on the ground. Beach Head straddled the Dreadnok and began punching him. Cover Girl removed the chain around her waist. As Buzzer started getting up, she kicked him in his head, throwing him backwards. She quickly wrapped the chain around Buzzer's arms and legs. Beach Head got off the now unconscious Torch. He glanced at Cover Girl's handiwork.

"Nice hogtie." He said approvingly.

"Thanks, I though so." She clapped the dust off her hands. She scooped up the electronic off the ground. "So this the thing we're really delivering?"

"No, that's the computer part from my walkman." He said smugly.

"Seriously?" Cover Girl eyed him incredulously. "Who even has a walkman anymore? So what did they want?"

"Come on let's go before Cobra comes looking for these two." Beach Head started back up the cliff, ignoring her question.

"You know, ranger boy, I have a better idea." Cover Girl called out to him.

Beach Head turned around.

0o0

A cloud of dust appeared in the distance. Junkyard and Mutt spotted it first. He immediately reported to Duke that something was approaching the base.

"Well, what is it?" Duke snapped.

"There's too much dust. We can't tell." Mutt replied.

"Send a transport to intercept it." Duke ordered.

"Yes sir!" Mutt ran off.

Dusty was dispatched in the tank to see who dared approach The Pit. He didn't get far when he recognized Beach Head with Cover Girl on the back riding a Dreadnok's bike.

"Duke, it's the missing Joes." Dusty quickly reported.

Beach Head and Cover Girl were quickly escorted back to base.

"You better not have damaged my tank, Dusty." Cover Girl teased him.

"Oh no, I'd be in fear of my life if I did." He said amicably.

"Come on you two. Duke wants to know where the heck you've been the last 8 hours." Flint ushered them into the conference room.

After Cover Girl gave her story, she was immediately dismissed. She saluted but looked curiously at Duke and Beach Head. She noticed that he had not spoken yet. But orders were orders.

When the door closed behind her, Duke turned to Beach Head.

"Well?" He asked.

"They fell for it. They thought I had the satellite control board." Beach Head confirmed Duke's worse suspicions.

"Then there's a mole in our ranks." Duke sighed audibly.

"With all due respect sir, I trust any of these men with my life." Beach Head protested.

"So do I. But the evidence speaks for itself. Only a handful of people _knew_ that the board was being transported by you. Now how did Cobra get wind of it?" Duke asked.

Beach Head remained silent. He knew Duke was right. There was a traitor among them and he or she had to be flushed out.

 **Okay, the Cinderella and Ranger boy nicknames were from other people. Thought I'd integrate them into my story... because why not?**


	3. Chapter 3

**So my OCDness says I have to write something for the holidays. I started this late and wasn't sure I could finish it, but here it is. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to all.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own GI Joe.**

"So what are you doing for Christmas?" Lady Jaye asked Cover Girl as the tank jockey packed.

"Not much just spending it with family." She answered trying to shut her overloaded luggage.

"If you ask me, family is the best way to spend Christmas." Scarlett said wistfully.

"Well, yeah that's true… except you don't know my mom." She shuddered.

"Oh, everyone's family is a little crazy." Lady Jaye said dismissively. "Now if you want to talk about crazy mothers…"

"At least you still have your mothers." Scarlett said wistfully.

Silence hung awkwardly in the room.

"Sorry you guys have to hang around here this year." Cover Girl said breaking the silence.

"You had Christmas duty last year. So it's only fair you get it off this time around, especially since what happened last time." Lady Jaye said magnanimously.

"Ha, you're only saying that because Flint will be around too." Cover Girl teased.

"Well, there's that." She blushed.

"Oh, before I forget, here's your presents." Cover Girl tossed her friends some package that she pulled from under her bed.

"Can we open it now?" Scarlett asked.

"Of course! It's no fun not to see your faces." She grinned.

Lady Jaye and Scarlett ripped open the wrapping.

"Hey, my favorite perfume." Lady Jaye smiled.

"So you can stop borrowing mine." Cover Girl said.

"Hey, it was just that once." She protested.

"Joking." She laughed.

"It's that book I've been wanting to read." Scarlett flipped through the pages of the new paperback.

"Yeah, it's something to do since you know who won't be around." Cover Girl nodded.

"Thanks. It'll keep me busy." Then she added, "Wait here's my present for you."

"And mine." Lady Jaye went over to her bureau.

Both handed her their gifts. Cover Girl looked at them for permission.

"Go on, your turn." Scarlett motioned for her to open the gifts.

Cover Girl could guess that Lady Jaye's was a gift card of some sort. But she was surprised to see it was to a high end spa.

"Since you'll be in New York this is the best place to get pampered." Lady Jaye noted.

"Wow, thanks. This is really generous of you." Cover Girl said a little embarrassed.

Lady Jaye waved her hand carelessly. "Don't sweat it. Just enjoy."

Cover Girl turned her attention to Scarlett's. When the wrapping was off, she laughed. It was some old photos of her from her modeling days made into a collage.

"Where did get these?" She held up the picture in the frame.

Scarlett shrugged. "Beach Head confiscated them from some green shirts. He asked me to get rid of them. But I couldn't help using them. It's not fancy like Jaye's gift but I thought it would be interesting."

"I love it. But I didn't know you had an artistic streak." Cover Girl smirked at her friend.

"I don't, but it was too good of a chance to pass up. Some of these are really nice." Scarlett took the frame to examine her handiwork. Lady Jaye peered over her shoulder to see.

"Yeah, but I don't miss that life. I much prefer driving tanks." Cover Girl chuckled.

"Oh, I don't think any of us would give up this life." Lady Jaye agreed.

"Here, here." Scarlett echoed.

"Hey, I gotta go. I'll miss you guys. Have a merry Christmas and a great new year."

"Same to you." The other two answered.

They all hugged before Cover Girl lugged her suitcase outside the barracks. To her surprise, Beach Head was waiting outside.

"What are you doing here?" She asked with some surprise.

"What does it look like? Driving you to the airport." He grumbled as he pulled the suitcase from her hand.

"Uh, thanks?" Cover Girl said with a tinge of confusion. Since when do the command chauffeur the peons?

"Well, get in. I haven't got all day." He growled as he threw her luggage roughly into the backseat of the jeep.

"You know if it's that much trouble, I'll just call a cab." She was getting annoyed by his attitude.

"Just get in." He snapped.

Cover Girl hesitated for a second but decided a ride was a ride. She got in and strapped herself in. Beach Head drove through the base and passed the gate. They rode in awkward silence for a while. After they were half-way between The Pit and the airport, Beach Head cleared his throat. Cover Girl looked at him expectantly.

"Since you're going to be in New York, we need you to deliver a package." Beach Head said business-like.

"What? But I'm off the clock." Cover Girl frowned at him.

"Look, it's just a quick delivery, in and out. It would save us a courier." Beach Head countered.

"Is that why I'm getting a ride so you can ask me to work overtime?" Cover Girl asked.

"This isn't a real job. We just need someone inconspicuous to drop off an item for us." Beach Head said clearly annoyed.

"Is it going to explode?"

"No."

"Is it valuable?"

"Depends."

"Is it going to cause airport security to go off, making me miss my flight, and then you'll have to come bail me out, and I'll have to explain to my mother why I missed Christmas Eve dinner?" Cover Girl deadpanned.

"What? Of course not!" He snapped.

"Fine, where's the package?" Cover Girl leaned back against the chair.

Beach Head reached to the back of the jeep and pulled out a nondescript brown parcel.

"Here's the address. Just drop it off and leave." He instructed.

"Got it." Cover Girl scanned the address. "Can't believe I'm working on my vacation."

Beach Head said nothing as they drove in silence.

0o0

The flight to New York was pretty unremarkable compared to her other trips. When she got off the plane, she hailed a cab at the LaGuardia terminal. Not wanting to have the package any longer than necessary, she hailed a cab and gave the driver the address. Then she sat back and looked out the window. There was a light covering of snow on the sides of the street. The sky was overcast, threatening more snow. Cover Girl didn't mind. She liked this type of weather for this time of year. When the cab pulled over to the curb, Cover Girl noticed that they were in front of the building. She got out.

"Wait for me, I'll be right back." She told her driver. Leaving her luggage she walked into the building with the package. Walking through the revolving door, she scanned the lobby. Noticing the security station she walked over to the guard.

"Hi, I have a package for..." She looked at the name. "Mr. Callaway?"

"Give it here." The man said flatly.

Cover Girl handed the package over. Then with relief she went back out to the waiting cab outside. She did not notice a shadowy figure peering at her from the rooftop.

0o0

"Courtney! What took you so long?" Her mother exclaimed when she opened the door. She grabbed her daughter's arm and pulled her in. Courtney dropped her suitcase by the door.

"Hello, mother. It's nice to see you too." She said dryly.

"Watch your tone young lady. Do you know how long we've been waiting for you?" Her mother asked haughtily.

"We?" Courtney raised an eyebrow as her mother continued to drag her through the large penthouse. When they reached the den, Courtney saw a gentleman wearing the season's trendy outfit was lounging on the sofa.

"Dear lord." Courtney muttered under her breath.

"Mr. Hoffman, I'd like you to meet my daughter Courtney." Mrs. Krieger said proudly.

Mr. Hoffman got up with a flourish. He seemed to glide over to the two women. He gave a slight bow and took Courtney's hand and gave it a peck. Courtney immediately disliked him.

"Ah, your mother told me you were beautiful but I didn't realize she wasn't exaggerating." He said in an oily voice.

Courtney yanked her hand back and surreptitiously wiped it behind her back. "Yes, well, nice to uh… meet you, Mr. um…"

"Mr. Hoffman is looking for models for his new line of spring clothing." Mrs. Krieger said.

Now Courtney understood. "Mother, may I have a word with you?" She said through gritted teeth. She didn't wait for her mother to answer before looping her arm through hers and pulling her out the door.

"Make yourself at home, Mr. Hoffman." Mrs. Krieger called over her shoulder.

"Mother!" Courtney hissed when they were safely in the next room. "How many times do I have to tell you, I'm not a model anymore. I don't want to model. I'm not interested in modeling. I'm tired of modeling. No. Modeling."

"You can't possibly make a living playing soldier." Her mother sniffed.

"Mother," Courtney tried to stay as calm as possible. "I am not playing. This is what I love doing. And last I checked, this is still my life… not yours."

"Well, it is not a proper job for a young lady. You had so much potential. All the major magazines were calling and there was even talk of a movie deal." Mrs. Krieger lamented.

Courtney resisted the urge to face palm. "Mother, again… my life."

"You can at least be cordial to Mr. Hoffman. He came so far to see you. At least hear him out."

"Fine, mother." Courtney said exasperated. She knew that there was no talking to her mother. She would just have to suffer the company of the smarmy man.

"Good. He'll be staying for dinner." Mrs. Krieger smiled.

"Wait what? But it's Christmas Eve!" Courtney protested.

"Yes, and what better way to get to know him." Mrs. Krieger said almost triumphantly.

Cover Girl knew she had been outmaneuvered by her mother again. Suddenly, she wished she was back on base.

0o0

Courtney lay on the bed in her old room. It looked pretty much the same. Her mother had not changed it at all. In some ways, Courtney knew that her mother had meant well. When her father had passed away, they only way to provide for the family consisting of two girls and a single parent was for Courtney to go into modeling. She was pretty good at it too… in fact, too good. Soon she was jet setting to exotic location for shoots. The money rolled in. Her mother had invested the money wisely and it paid off as it more than paid for the penthouse and the lifestyle it afforded them. So Courtney couldn't knock her first profession. However, the superficial people surrounding her bored her. She never partook in their hedonistic parties although she was able to out drink most of the people around her, a skill she found very useful later in the male dominated military. Ultimately, she needed a challenge. And the army provided that. As with everything else in her life, she threw everything she had into it. Soon she was noticed by the top brass and the rest, as they say, is history. Courtney wished her mother could understand that.

A knock came from her door.

"Who is it?" She asked tiredly.

"Hey sis, it's me." Courtney's younger sister called.

Courtney jumped out of bed and let her in.

"Hey Theresa, when did you get in?" Courtney greeted her sister.

"Just now. Mother sent me to bring you out." She giggled.

"Tell her I have a headache." Courtney flopped back on her bed.

"Yeah, she's not buying it. Come on. Come out. Steve and the kids are here. You can hang out with them and ignore that guy."

"Except you know mom's going to make sure we're together at every opportunity." Courtney groaned. "I'll come out for a brief appearance and then disappear again."

"No you're not. Mother also invited all your _old friends_ from the agency." Theresa informed her.

Courtney cursed. "That woman's gonna drive me to drink."

"You know mother." Theresa shrugged. "Now come on."

"Give me a minute to freshen up." Courtney hedged.

"Sure, but if you're not out in 5 mother will probably get a battering ram… and I'm not joking. You know that." Theresa warned her.

"Don't I know it." Courtney grumbled.

She heard the door close. Courtney got off her bed. She looked out the window and for a wild three seconds briefly entertained the notion of trying to shimmy down the side of the building to escape. But her more logical side prevailed and she went to the bathroom. When she came out, she was wearing a simple button down shirt and jeans.

"You could at least put on some make-up." Her mother said to her. Courtney merely smiled and took in the room. The furniture in the living room was moved to the side. A fully catered buffet table lined the side. Some waiters were walking around the room with hors d'oeuvre and champagne. Her mother really went all out. Some of her _old friends_ were already there.

"Oh Courtney, you're back in town." A red head called to her.

Courtney searched her memory banks for a name. "Hello Stephanie." She said politely as she joined the small group.

"I was telling Paul here that it must be so interesting in the army." Stephanie cooed.

"It's okay." Courtney said.

"Oh come on, you must have a million stories." A brunette said.

"Well, yes, I do. But if I told them, I'd have to kill you. Oh look there's my niece and nephew. Laters." She walked off jauntily leaving stunned silence in her wake.

"Hi Auntie Courtney!" A little golden haired girl ran to hug her.

"Wow, you're growing like a weed, Sunny." Courtney lifted the girl and swung her up.

"Me next." A slightly older boy demanded.

Courtney laughed. "If I did that with you, PJ, I'd need to see my chiropractor." She ruffled his hair fondly.

"Hey, cut that out." The boy immediately straightened out his hair.

"Courtney, how's it going?" A male voice said from behind her.

"Hello Steve, I'm good. And you." Courtney returned the greeting.

"Not bad, not bad. Hey, have you seen the latest model of Ford GT's?" They started talking about cars when Mrs. Krieger walked up with Mr. Hoffman.

"There you are Courtney. Mr. Hoffman here is dying to hear about your former spreads with GQ."

Just then the doorbell rang. Courtney grabbed the opportunity. "I'll get it." She ran to the door ignoring her mother's insistence that the butler answer it.

Grateful for the distraction she took her time. The door bell rang more insistently.

"Coming, coming, keep your pants on." She muttered under her breath. The door bell rang again.

"What?" Courtney swung the door open. To her surprise, Beach Head stood there. Beach Head without his balaclava… in fact, he was wearing a suit jacket and slacks. If it had been a three-headed alien, she couldn't have been more surprised.

She stood at the door gaping at the man whose scowl deepened. He shoved her in and slammed the door shut.

"Survival instincts of a rutabaga." He growled at her.

"What? How? The hell?" She stammered.

"Look, we have a problem." He said.

"I'll say, you're here… in my house." She snapped.

"No. The facility where you made the delivery was attacked shortly after you dropped off the package."

"So?" She asked.

"So it's a long story but you were trailed."

"What?" Her jaw hung open. "You said it was a quick in and out."

"That's what it was supposed to be." Beach Head ran his hand though his hair. If Courtney was not so upset she would have thought he looked cute.

"I have to leave before anyone here gets hurt." She turned to grab her brown bomber jacket from the closet.

"Courtney? Who's at the door?...Oh, hello? And you are?" Courtney's mother interrupted.

"He's… uh… a friend. I'm sorry mother something's come up and I have to go." Courtney started walking out the door.

"Hold on there young lady. It's Christmas Eve and you aren't going anywhere. We are going to have dinner and that's final. Now Mr." Mrs. Krieger turned to Beach Head.

"Sneeden, Wayne Sneeden." Beach Head provided.

"Mr. Sneeden won't mind if you have dinner with your family and friends." Mrs. Krieger stated.

"Mother, you can't…" Courtney protested.

"I can and I will. You step foot out of this apartment and I swear I will call the police and tell them that you've been kidnapped." Her mother announced triumphantly.

"She wouldn't would she?" Beach Head turned his body away from her and whispered in Cover Girl's ear.

"You don't know my mother." Cover Girl said through gritted teeth.

"We can't have a scene. Just have dinner and then leave." Beach Head said.

"What about you?" She asked.

"I'll just check outside." He said. In a louder voice he said, "I'll see you later after dinner." He started leaving.

"No, no Mr. Sneeden." Mrs. Krieger hooked his arm with hers. "You're coming too. It's been a while since Courtney has brought home a gentleman."

Courtney snorted. "Gentleman? Him?"

Beach Head glared at her. Then to Mrs. Krieger he politely said, "Thank you for the invitation, ma'am but I really need to be…"

"I won't take no for an answer." Her grip tightened as she pulled him into the apartment. Beach Head turned to Cover Girl for help but she just shrugged helplessly.

0o0

Beach Head sat uncomfortably on the leather couch between Cover Girl and a red head who was practically falling all over him.

"Oh, so you're in the army with Courtney? What do you do?" Stephanie cooed.

Beach Head shifted uncomfortably. "I'm a drill sergeant." He answered tersely.

"Really? That must be so interesting." She batted her eye lid at him.

Beach Head pretended to be interested in his drink. He glanced sideways at Courtney who seemed not to be fairing well with the gentleman on her other side.

"No, Mr. Hoffman, I'm not interested in modeling your line." She said firmly. But the man did not seem to get it.

"But it has a military theme. You'd be perfect for it." He insisted.

"Well, as flattered as I am by the offer, I must decline. My current employee frowns on side jobs, right, Bea… Wayne?" She turned to Beach Head.

"Absolutely." He agreed.

"Mr. Sneeden, are you and Auntie Courtney friends?" Courtney's niece had walked up to them.

"Uh, yeah." He said awkwardly.

"Are you going to marry Auntie Courtney?" Sunny asked innocently.

Wayne chocked on the sip he was taking.

The lights in the penthouse flickered before going out.

"Oh, what's the matter now?" Mrs. Krieger asked exasperated.

"I'll go check the fuse." Courtney jumped up.

"I'll come with you." Wayne got up too.

"Wait, I can call downstairs…" The two ignored her as they bolted out into the hallway where the fuse box was located.

"What do you think happened?" Courtney asked after she flipped the switch and nothing happened.

"I don't know." Wayne answered. "Come on. Let's check outside."

"You never told me what I was delivering or what this is all about." Courtney said as she followed the ranger.

Beach head remained silent as they went outside. He flattened himself against the wall and peered around the corner slowly. Courtney was less careful.

"You never answered the question." Courtney said.

Suddenly Wayne's arm shoved her against the wall. A few seconds later lasers shot past them.

"You trying to get yourself killed?" He growled at her. He pulled out his firearm hidden in his belt.

"Well, if someone would tell me what's going on, maybe I could react a little better." She snapped.

Beach Head returned fire. "The package you delivered was the control board to a satellite that's set to launch in a week." He ducked back as more laser fire came back. "The satellite is powerful enough to cut through most cloaking devices to monitor Cobra's activity on Cobra Island."

"No wonder they'd want it." Courtney nodded.

"We made sure that several packages went out so that Cobra wouldn't know which was the real one. Your delivery was only known by a few of us." Wayne continued.

"So you're saying…" Courtney realized with horror.

"Yeah, there's a traitor somewhere." Wayne finished for her.

Courtney cursed. Then with concern she added, "Are my family and friends in danger?"

"We need to lead them away from here. They think you still have the control board." Wayne pulled another firearm out and pressed it into her hand before returning fire.

"Why would they think that?" Courtney asked in surprise.

"They didn't know that we had a tunnel under the building. When they attacked and couldn't find the package, they came after you." Wayne answered. "Go down! I'll cover you."

Courtney frowned but did as he said. When he jumped in front and fired, she ran to the fire door. As she tried to run down, she was met with more fire. She backed away and slam the door. Wayne ran smack into her.

"I said GO!" He bellowed.

"Yeah, well, you try going through laser fire." She snapped back. Hooking his arm around her waist, he pulled her to one side as the men he was trading fire with came around the corner.

"We're trapped." Wayne cursed.

"No we're not." She pointed to the stairs to the roof top. They yanked open the door and slammed it shut. Wayne grabbed the fire extinguisher and wedged it into the handle to keep it from opening. Courtney ran up the stairs and kicked open the door. When Wayne got there they both closed the door.

"We're still trapped." Wayne growled at her.

"Where's back up? You can't tell me you're the only one who's here… Wait! You're the only one who's here?" Courtney looked at him flabbergasted.

"Well, you see. They don't know I'm here." He admitted sheepishly.

"What? Courtney gaped at him.

"If Duke or Hawk had been around, they would have sent out a battalion, but the high-ups in charge hemmed and hawed about sending out help. They said they didn't want to do anything until they knew the exact situation." If Courtney didn't know better, she could have sworn she saw a blush forming. But it was dark, and she couldn't tell for sure under the dim fluorescent light.

"So you disobeyed orders?" She asked incredulously.

"No, not technically. They never said I couldn't come." He said defensively. He turned to face her. She realized that she was just in her thin blouse out in the cold. She shivered. Wayne removed his jacket and wrapped it around her. His arms stayed a little longer than needed. She stared into his eyes and swallowed hard. It was suddenly very warm… and it looked like he was getting closer.

Banging came from the rooftop door.

Wayne cursed as he scanned the roof for anything they could use to defend themselves.

It had a rooftop pool wrapped tight for the winter. A coiled hose sat on the side. Except for some snow covered tarps on the ground, it looked pretty barren.

"So now that we definitely know we're in trouble, can we get help?" Courtney queried.

"I already radioed. It'll be a while before anyone can get here."

"So we're just going to have to stall them." She motioned for him to follow her.

0o0

The door burst open and half a dozed men in Cobra uniform streamed in. They scanned the rooftop. It did not look like anyone was up there. One of them nudged another. He pointed to some footprints in the snow with his gun. They followed it to the covered pool. They snickered at the two people's stupidity.

They fired into the wrapped pool. When they were satisfied that they had gotten them, two soldiers peeled the covering back. It was empty. As the soldiers stood confused, the tarp underneath their feet moved. Suddenly, the tarp lifted as Courtney and Wayne came from underneath it. Three of them were thrown into the open pool. Wayne punched one while kicking the gun out of the hands of another. Courtney tackled the last one who dropped his rifle.

The two Cobra soldiers circled around Wayne who got into a defensive stance. He watched carefully. One lunged at him. He shifted his weight and grabbed his arm. Using the enemies' own momentum he threw him at the other soldier. They both fell into the open pool.

Courtney and the other soldier tousled on the ground. The Cobra agent straddled her and tried to choke her. She groped for anything around her that she could use to fend him off. He hand touched something cold and hard. She brought the object against the man's head. He fell off and Courtney rolled up. The soldier had gotten up on his knees. Courtney did a roundhouse kick to his head and he was out.

Wayne and Courtney staggered toward each other and embraced. A shot came near their feet. Wayne immediately shoved her behind him. A lone soldier stood in the doorway of the rooftop.

He walked toward them with a gleam in his eye. Then just as quickly he fell to the floor. When he dropped, it revealed none other than Rock'n Roll.

"Okay, man, like what did I miss?"

0o0

After the Cobra soldiers were rounded up, Beach Head was whisked away. Cover Girl was quickly debriefed but sent back to her dinner so that none would be the wiser of what had happened. It was strange to have to pretend nothing was wrong. She gave the rehearsed answers to her family and friends, which seemed to satisfy. They also seemed satisfied with her explanation of Beach Head's disappearance. After the party, and all the guests were sent home, she collapsed on her bed. Her phone buzzed. She debated whether to ignore it, but finally decided to check it out.

She popped back up.

A few minutes later she was back on the rooftop, this time with her trademark bomber jacket.

"Beach Head?" She called out tentatively.

Beach Head stepped out of the shadows. He was back in full uniform.

"What's up?" Cover Girl asked.

"Just wanted to make sure yo… everything's okay." He finished hesitantly.

"Yeah, well, you ruined the hallway but it had to be the most interesting Christmas Eve's I've ever had at home." She joked. Beach Head's expression didn't change. He seemed to be wrestling with something.

"What's up ranger man? I know this isn't a social call." She said wishing it was.

Beach Head sighed, "Duke wants us to work together to find the mole."

"What? Why me? Wouldn't someone in covert ops be better?" Cover Girl frowned.

"That's what I said." Beach Head said.

"You didn't have to agree that fast." Cover Girl said slightly offended.

"But they want you." Beach Head noted.

"Because?"

"Because we seem to work well together, and you have the least connection to anyone on the top." Beach Head explained.

"Except you." She joked. To her surprise he blushed.

"Look, if you don't want to do this, I understand. It's not going to be easy…"

"Wait, I never said I wouldn't do it. If there's a traitor, I want this person found before anyone gets hurt." Cover Girl said firmly.

Beach Head nodded and turned to go.

"Wayne!" Cover Girl wasn't sure why she called him back or why she used his real name.

But he turned around. "Yes." He said less gruffly than usual.

"Umm, uh, Merry Christmas." She said lamely.

"Oh, you too." This time she turned to go.

"Courtney!" She spun around feeling hopeful.

"…And happy new year." He concluded lamely.

"Right, happy new year." She said. They looked at each other. She wasn't sure what came over her. She walked over to him. Pulling his balaclava down little, she kissed him lightly on the cheek. "See you in the new year." She said softly.

Beach Head's eyes had widened. He could only nod as she smiled and walked back through the rooftop door.

 **So the reference to the rutabaga belongs to another writer. I also used some names from other writers of BH/CG. So Don't own those. Again Merry whatever you celebrate. And notice I did not mention who Scarlett was seeing. I leave that up to your own imaginations. Seriously, not touching that.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the comment Bugsymutt. Yes, I was referring to Cobra Claws. Admittedly, one of the sillier, improbable episodes of the series… but heck, I liked it.**

 **So I decided to update with a sort of Valentine's Day fic.**

 **I don't own blah, blah, blah.**

Beach Head eyed the offending decoration with contempt. He tore down the frilly red heart from the rec room door.

"Come on, Beach Head, don't be a sourpuss." Cover Girl chided.

"This is highly inappropriate to have in a serious military setting." Beach Head growled crumpling the paper into a red wad. He threw it in the trash can before walking into the room. He stopped in his tracks when he saw the whole room decorated with cupids and hearts.

Beach Head let out a string of curses. Cover Girl just laughed.

"What have you done to this room? It's been sissified!" Beach Head exclaimed.

"Pretty sure that's not a word." Flint looked up lazily from the book he was reading.

"Chill out, man. Like don't send out such negative vibes on such a feel good day." Rock 'N Roll said.

"I'll show you negative vibes." Beach Head walked toward the gunner.

"Relax." Cover Girl put a restraining hand on the ranger. "You'll live longer." She walked passed the glaring drill instructor and sat down next to Lady Jaye.

"So, doing anything tonight?" Cover Girl asked her friend.

"Maybe." Lady Jaye said noncommittally, looking at Flint who gave a wink.

"Mmm-hmmm." Cover Girl grinned, seeing all.

Beach Head also saw but chose to glare instead of commenting. He sat down opposite the television and turned it on. Putting his feet on the coffee table, he turned on the news.

Cover Girl wasn't really listening as she watched Lady Jaye complete her crossword puzzle. But from the corner of her eye she saw the drill instructor stiffen. He then got up and bolted out of the room. No one else seemed to have notice.

"I'll be right back." She said to no one in particular. Lady Jaye who was engrossed in her puzzle merely nodded.

Cover Girl had to break into a jog in order to catch up with him.

"So… where's the fire?" She asked casually. He glared at her. "Oh come on," Cover Girl glared right back. "You told me that we're supposed to work together on you-know-what. You can't run off suddenly and not expect me to wonder what's going on.

Beach Head turned away but the scowl was still on his face. "I need to talk to General Hawk first. Then I'll tell you."

When Cover Girl would not give up, he added, "I promise."

At that Cover Girl stopped and watched him stalk away. She sighed. Ever since that day in December when he appeared at her doorstep, they have been on awkward terms. Returning back to base, Beach Head had been stiff, formal, and relentless during morning PE towards her. She wasn't sure what happened to make him so… uncomfortable around her. He also never mentioned about working together to find that mole. He had warned her not to talk about it to anyone. She had been offended. Who did he think she would talk to? And why did his attitude leave her feeling depressed?

Meanwhile Beach Head was plagued with a mix of emotions leaving him unsettled. A feeling he was not use to nor did he welcome. He knew what was going on and was fighting it with ever fiber of his being. He didn't need attachments and more importantly it went against the fraternization rules. His disapproval of the various in-house romances would be hypocritical if he started one himself… no matter how appealing she was. Pushing those thoughts to the deepest recess of his mind, he knocked on Hawk's office door.

"Come." Hawk's terse reply came.

Beach Head came in and saluted.

"At ease." Hawk didn't even look up. "What can I do for you Sergeant?"

"I need you to look at something." Beach Head picked up the TV remote. A few minutes later Hawk was frowning thoughtfully at the small patch peaking out from under one of the by-stander's sleeves. The news story was about a robbery at an electronics plant that provided parts to the government.

"It could be the Cobra emblem." Hawk peered closely. "But it's hard to tell." He rubbed his chin. "Take Cover Girl and head down there. See if you can find out anything."

"Sir? I can go by myself." Beach Head interrupted.

"Son, you know we go in pairs unless it's a secret reconnaissance. Since we don't even know if this is something worrisome, I want the two of you to check it out."

"Then I should take Shipwreck instead." He named the first Joe that popped into his head.

Hawk raised a quizzical eyebrow. "You don't even like Shipwreck."

"I… like Shipwreck." Beach Head choked on those words.

"Sure you do. But I'm asking you to work with Cover Girl unless you can give me a good reason…" Hawk leaned back to look at him.

"No sir." Beach Head replied quickly.

"Then go to it man." Hawk ordered.

"Yes sir." Beach Head saluted and left.

0o0

"So what are we doing exactly?" Cover Girl glanced over at Beach Head who was driving the jeep.

"We just need to make sure Cobra isn't involved in the theft of some electronics." Beach Head answered curtly.

"It would be nice to know what exactly I'm heading into." Cover Girl was getting tired of his churlish attitude. "Seeing as I'm being dragged around."

"You didn't have to come."

"Didn't you say Hawk told me to go with you? Yeah, I'd love to disobey an order from him." She said sarcastically.

Beach Head just glowered at the road.

Cover Girl sat back in her seat in a huff. Well, if he was going to be a baby about it, she certainly wasn't going to humor him. "Great way to spend Valentine's Day." She muttered under her breath.

"Sorry." Beach Head said so softly that Cover Girl almost missed it.

Startled she looked at him. But before she could say anything he pulled to a stop in front of an office building in a nearly empty industrial part of town.

Beach Head got out without looking at her. She got out and followed him into the building. They walked to the security desk.

"We need to talk to someone about the theft yesterday." Beach Head said to the guard.

The guard looked at him with a bored expression. "Mr. Richards has already talked to the police."

"We're not from the police. We're from…" Beach Head began.

"Look buddy, Mr. Richards has said all he's going to say. So scram!" He got up menacingly.

Cover Girl could tell that Beach Head was about to lose his temper. She placed a hand on his arm. "Let's go. She whispered. When he didn't budge, she grabbed him and yanked him out.

"Why'd you do that?" He glared at her once they were outside.

"Look, there's a time and a place for everything. And right now, we need a strategic plan." She smiled slyly. "Come on, we're going shopping."

"What?" He looked at her incredulously.

Half an hour later, a leggy blond with a very low cut blouse walked into the building. She walked straight to the security desk. Leaning over so low, the security guard had a hard time keeping his eyes off her cleavage.

"Can you help me please?" She said in a breathy voice. "I seem to have gotten lost."

"Sure miss." The man said mesmerized.

While the blond was keeping the guard busy, Beach Head snuck straight past them.

He went into the elevator before anyone could see him. Taking a guess he pressed the button for the top floor. When the elevator doors opened, he peeked outside. A secretary was busy typing on her computer. Beach Head pulled off his balaclava. Walking up to her, he bluffed. "I'm here for the 2 o'clock appointment."

"Wait inside." She said without even looking up. Beach Head walked straight in. There wasn't anyone there. Beach Head scanned the room. He walked over to the computer. Just as he was about to turn it on, he heard the door opening. He frantically looked for a place to hide.

The door opened. "But Mr. Tomax, Mr. Xamot, we have kept our end of the bargain." A man said nervously.

"Yes, Mr. Richards." Tomax replied.

"But you have failed to secure," Xamot continued.

"The proper equipment," Tomax took over.

"That we need to," Xamot resumed.

"Propagate our plan." Tomax finished.

"But sirs, I got everything except that one chip, which only the government has." Mr. Richards wrung his hand.

"Yes, and we already have someone,"

"In high places that can get that to us."

"What we were referring to,"

"Was the energy converter."

"Oh that. We have it but…" Mr. Richards said relieved.

"But it was not,"

"With the other items,"

"That was just _picked_ up." The twins said.

"You can stage another robbery…" Mr. Richards interjected.

"Mr. Richards, do you think Cobra,"

"Has time to do constant petty thefts?"

"Plus, so many robberies would call,"

"Attention to you and us." The twins glared at the sweating man.

"Look, I can find a way to deliver the converter to you through…" Beach Head saw a pair of legs from under the desk where he had folded his 6 plus foot frame.

Beach Head tried to squeeze himself tighter as Mr. Richards sat down in his desk chair and stretched his legs underneath.

"It will be hidden among the other invoices. No one will be the wiser." Mr. Richards said as he crossed his legs. Beach Head knew the gig was up when the man's foot hit his shoulder. Beach Head acted fast. He grabbed Mr. Richards' foot and tossed him backwards. Then using his back, he flipped the desk onto the twins. Leaping from his hiding place, he ran for the door. Mr. Richards called for security.

Downstairs Cover Girl was still chatting up the security guard. From his radio she heard the distress call. The security grabbed his radio to respond. But Cover Girl grabbed his head and rammed it against the security desk, knocking him out. She quickly went to the elevators. One opened and Beach Head ran out. Seeing him without his face covered startled her so much that she paused mid-run. Without a word he grabbed her arm. They flew out of the building.

"I take it you found something incriminating?" She asked as she buckled her seat belt.

Gun fire answered her.

"Get them! They know! Make sure they don't get out alive!" A man screamed from somewhere.

Beach Head punched it. The force threw Cover Girl against the seat.

"You have such a way with people." Cover Girl said sarcastically as more gun fire erupted around them. Several cars were in pursuit.

"Quit yapping and do something useful." Beach Head snapped.

Cover Girl opened the glove compartment and pulled out her gun. Unbuckling her seat belt and bracing herself against the roll bar, she opened fire behind them. She managed to shoot out the tire of one car which careened out of control knocking into another car. There were three cars left. A bullet hit her gun, knocking it out of her hand.

Cover Girl cursed as she sat back down nursing her hand.

"You okay?" Beach Head asked.

If they weren't in such danger, she would have been touched by his concern.

"Fine, but unless we can get away from these creeps, we won't be."

"Hold on to your miniskirt." Beach Head replied. Cover Girl buckled herself in.

Beach Head got onto the highway where he jumped the divider and drove on the wrong side of the road. The cars followed. A semi approached them head on. Its horns blared in alarm.

"Truck." Cover Girl said worriedly.

"I know." Beach Head replied. But he kept his course.

"TRUCK!" Cover Girl fairly shouted.

"I KNOW!" At the last second, he served out of the way. The pursuing car behind him couldn't avoid it in time. The truck hit it head on. The other two managed to get out of the way.

Cover Girl breathed a sigh of relief. She glared at Beach Head. "And I thought I drove crazy."

"Learned from the best." He smirked.

"Well, the difference is that I make it look good." She huffed.

"I don't deny that." They both involuntarily ducked as more gunfire came.

"Any more bright ideas?" Cover Girl asked.

"Just one." Beach Head skidded to a stop. Then he pulled the car in reverse. Looking backwards, he drove the jeep in between the two pursuing cars. One car made a sharp U-turn and continued the chase. The other was hit by another oncoming car. The last car pulled up along side them. It rammed them. A gun poked out. Cover Girl took off her shoe. Using the heel she knocked the gun out of the man's hand.

"See how you like that!" She said triumphantly. Apparently, he didn't like it at all. He lunged to grab her. Beach Head swerved but the car followed.

Beach Head scanned the horizon. His eyes lit up.

"Hang on Barbie!" He yelled as he exited the highway.

"Where are you going?" Cover Girl asked startled.

"You'll see." He said, his eyes never leaving the road.

"I'd rather not." Cover Girl grumbled.

A bridge came into view… a drawbridge.

"Oh no, you're not!" Cover Girl stared at him wide-eyed.

He didn't answer. He gunned the engine.

"You are." She said with resignation. "Well, if you're going to do it, do it right."

She pulled out a pair of sunglasses. She slapped them on his face. "Hit it!" She ordered. Beach Head smirked. The car sped up. The gates were already down. The bridge was starting to lift. The jeep crashed through the wooden arm and sped up the ever increasing incline. Cover Girl held her breath as the jeep flew off the edge. Praying that he got the timing right, she clutched the sides of her seat. When the tires hit the other side of the bridge, she dared to look back. The last car was perched precariously on the edge of the other side.

Cover Girl let out a whoop and raised her arms in triumph, even Beach Head smiled.

"Good job Ranger Man." She beamed at him.

"Didn't do so bad yourself, Barbie." They both chuckled.

0o0

Beach Head gave his report to Hawk. There was a warrant for Mr. Richards arrest but he conveniently disappeared. The company records were seized and it showed that he had been secretly funneling his inventory to Cobra. But when Cobra needed items that were specifically for the government he had orchestrated a _robbery_ to hide the fact that he had given it to Cobra instead.

By the time everything was settled it was almost midnight.

Cover Girl sat on top of her tank which was parked outside, looking at the stars.

"Figured I'd find you here."

Cover Girl glanced over before returning to looking at the stars. "So Ranger Man, everything good."

Beach Head climbed up next to her. She moved over so he could sit.

The sat in silence for a bit before Beach Head cleared his throat. She looked at him expectantly. He pushed a small box towards her. Without opening it she could tell it was chocolates.

"Thanks?" She said questioningly.

"It's still Valentine's Day for another 3 minutes." He shrugged. "And you can give friends Valentines." He added defensively.

"So I'm your friend?" She asked.

"Aren't you?" He countered.

"Am I?" She threw it back at him.

Beach Head turned his head away. Cover Girl went back to looking at the stars.

"What do you want Beach?" She finally broke the silence.

"I don't know." He admitted.

"Then it's going to be hard." Cover Girl observed wryly.

"Yeah." He agreed.

"So right now we're just working together to take down a mole." She said added. "And that's all."

"Right now, yes."

"Is that all you want?" She asked quietly.

Beach Head chewed his tongue nervously. "It doesn't matter what I want." He finally answered.

"Of course it does!" Cover Girl said angrily. "Life's too short to live with regrets."

"I think there'll be regrets either way." Beach Head answered.

"Well, which ones would you rather live with?" Cover Girl narrowed her eyes at him.

Beach Head remained silent.

Cover Girl sighed. "You decide. I'm going to bed." She turned to jump down. He grabbed her hand.

"I need time." He said.

Cover Girl stared at him for a while. His gaze didn't waver despite her intense scrutiny.

"Don't take too long. I won't wait forever." She jumped off. He watched her walk towards the women's barracks until he couldn't see her anymore.

"I know." He said softly. Jumping off the tank, he went back to his room.


	5. Chapter 5

**I did say this would be slowly updated. Also lately I've been feeling… down… so I lack motivation to write. In fact, I kinda regret starting this fic. But since I did I will finish so I hope you'll stick with me… (I make my characters work for their relationship.)**

 **cheryl: You'll have to wait and see.**

 **Bugsymutt: Thanks for faithfully reviewing. I write knowing that at least one person is reading.**

 **I do not own.**

Cover Girl wiped the grease from her hands. It was difficult but she finally managed to get the track back on the tank… by herself. She glanced around. Where was everybody anyway? Checking the clock on the wall, she realized it was past dinner. It was typical of Clutch to go to the mess hall without informing her. Fuming, she tossed the rag aside and quickly ran for the cafeteria hoping there was something left. She wasn't surprised to see that it was empty. She was, after all, late. A few stragglers dotted the tables chewing the fat. To her dismay the kitchen was just closing. She rushed over to Roadblock who was behind the counter.

"I don't suppose there's anything left?" She asked ruefully.

"Not today." Roadblock replied mournfully. Pausing a second before a big grin spread across his face. "Do you think I'd let my favorite tank jockey starve? No way!" He pulled a covered tray from under the counter.

"Roadblock, you're a saint." She declared as she pulled off the cover. The smell of Roadblock's homemade stew greeted her. Cover Girl closed her eyes as she sniffed the treat.

"Eh, thank Beach Head. He pointed out that you were late, and to make sure to save you a plate." Roadblock shrugged. He waved as he walked off.

Cover Girl stared at his back. Did he really say Beach Head noticed she wasn't there and had Roadblock save her some food?

She sat down with her tray. Beach Head had been avoiding her ever since the Valentine's Day mission. The only interaction she had with him was when he was screaming at her for being too slow on the ropes course. She scowled. What was he yelling about anyway? She had already shaved three minutes off her time. Better than anyone on the base, save Snake Eyes.

She was so deep in thought that she did not realize that she had finished her food. Looking at the last piece of her roll, she soaked the last of the sauce before finishing it off. Darn, Beach Head! Even though he wasn't present, he still managed to distract her from enjoying her meal.

She deposited her empty try at the counter before exiting the cafeteria. As she walked through the door, there stood Beach Head with his usual glare.

"Well, Barbie? Took you long enough." He snapped.

Reminding herself that he was responsible for her meal, she gave him a radiant smile and batted her eyes at him.

"And good evening to you too. I hear you're to thank that I got something to eat." She said cheerfully.

Beach Head was taken aback by the response. But the look of surprise was quickly replaced with a frown. "Yeah, well, you should keep better track of time." He grumbled as he stalked off.

Cover Girl followed him.

"So you missed me?" She asked sweetly.

"No." He answered too quickly. His pace quickened.

"The lady doth protest too much." Cover Girl said slyly.

Beach Head didn't answer.

"Someone missed me, someone missed me." Cover Girl said in a sing song voice.

Beach Head suddenly swirled around. "If you're trying to annoy me, Barbie, it's working. But remember tomorrow you'll be on the obstacle course…"

"Yeah, yeah, you'll yell obscenities at me while I crawl through a mud pit… Been there, done that." Cover Girl said dismissively. "So you've been avoiding me."

She could see that he wasn't expecting the direct approach when his eyebrows shot up in surprise.

His face turned red and he sputtered for an answer. After several false starts, he found his voice. "You're right. I've been avoiding you." He said as his accent grew thick.

Cover Girl was shocked that he admitted it so readily. Or maybe she shouldn't be. Beach Head was always straightforward.

"Do you want to talk about it? It's hard to work together when your partner runs from you."

"I ain't running from you!" Beach Head snapped. Then in a less gruff tone he added, "I'm just trying to find the right words… Can we talk somewhere less public?"

"Sure." Cover Girl hadn't seen anyone in the hallways since they started their conversation but if he wanted to go somewhere private she could oblige.

Beach Head started walking briskly toward the exit.

"I have to inspect the course for tomorrow's PT."

Cover Girl wordlessly followed him through the base to the training courses. When they arrived Beach Head started examining the first obstacle course.

Cover Girl waited impatiently for a few minutes before she interrupted him. "Well? Are we talking or did you just invite me out here to stare at your backside?"

Beach Head glared at her but his face turned a distinct shade of red. "I still got a job to do." He turned to stare at some barb wires. Cover Girl glowered at his back. She was about to turn and leave.

"I don't know what to do." It was so soft that Cover Girl barely heard it.

"What?" She asked.

"I said, I don't know what to do." He finally turned to face her, scowl on her face. "I usually decide one way or another and don't look back. But with you…" He suddenly turned and punched the post holding the barb wire.

Cover Girl jumped a little but held her ground.

"You make me feel all sorts of things that I thought I had buried. And if you weren't part of this unit…" He stopped staring at his bloodied knuckle. "I can't. I just can't." He finished.

Cover Girl could see how much he was struggling with this.

"Hey, Beach Head… Wayne," She said his real name softly. "I'm not here to… make your life miserable. Whatever you decide, I'll be okay with. We'll still be friends. But just make a decision because I need to know either way."

Beach Head slowly turned his head to her. She could see the confusion in his eyes and emotions warring within.

"Cover Girl… Courtney," He said hesitantly. "I… I care about you… a lot… but if I… we do… I'd be a hypocrite, what with going on about Flint and Lady Jaye and the others…" He paused looking down.

Cover Girl had her answer. "Then it's just friends then Beach Head."

Beach Head finally looked up. "I wish it could be different."

"So do I." Cover Girl said ruefully. "But I'll take a friend over nothing."

They both looked at each other.

"So what do we do about…" They both said simultaneously. Stopping, they both burst out laughing.

"Jinx." Cover Girl said between her laughter.

"I don't play those games." Beach Head answered when he sobered up. "But we do need to find that mole."

"I can't believe it would be someone we know." Cover Girl shook her head. "I trust everyone here with my life."

"I know… Well, almost everyone…" Beach Head amended.

"Shipwreck doesn't count. He's a clown but he's good at what he does." Cover Girl protested.

"I wasn't thinking about him." Beach Head scowled at the mention of his name. "But he is a lazy, incompetent jackanape."

"No, he's not. It's just an act to get him out of work… hmm… then… I guess he is lazy." Cover Girl said thoughtfully.

"So you… like him." Beach Head tried to make it sound like he didn't care.

Cover Girl raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, I like him. He's funny, charming, witty…"

"Hmph." Beach Head grunted.

"Hey, you can't be jealous since you and I are just friends." Cover Girl reminded him.

"I wasn't jealous." Cover Girl noticed his accent became more pronounced as he grew agitated. She decided to let it drop.

"Well, I'll let you finish inspecting this death trap. See you in the morning." She waved and left, feeling emotionally and physically drained. All that work on the tank was also finally catching up to her. As she walked back toward the women's barracks, Beach Head's eyes followed her until she disappeared in the horizon. When she was no longer in view, he shook his head and vigorously rubbed his face. Intellectually, he knew it was for the best but it still felt like someone ripped his heart out of his chest.

Cover Girl reached the main base. She was about to make the turn to head towards her room when from the corner of her eye something moved. She turned her head but there was nothing there. She was about to chalk it up to tiredness when she saw another flicker. Before going to investigate, she checked to see if anyone was on patrol in the area. She jogged around the building. An unfamiliar scent stopped her in her tracks. It was… perfume? Putting her hand on her firearm she called out, "Hey! Who's there?"

To her surprise, Flint walked out from the shadows.

"Easy there, Cover Girl. It's just me." He said amicably.

Cover Girl relaxed, "Geez, Flint. You scared me."

"What are you doing out here?" He asked.

"I can ask you the same thing." She countered. The scent of the perfume was still in her mind.

"Nothing, just taking a walk. And you?" Flint answered without hesitation.

"Same. Just stretching the muscles after fighting with the tank tracks." Cover Girl lied smoothly.

"Well, it's getting late. So see you later." Flint walked away.

Cover Girl narrowed her eyes. Quickly, she made her way back to where the female Joes were housed. She went into her house and went to her roommates door.

After two knocks, Lady Jaye came to the door. She had green face cream and her hair was in curlers. "What's up?" She yawned.

"Oh, I, uh, was wondering if I could… borrow some of your perfume?" Cover Girl stammered.

Lady Jaye looked at her oddly. "Sure, but can't this wait till morning?"

"It'll just be a second." Cover Girl walked into Jaye's room. Lady Jaye pointed her to the top drawer of her dresser. Cover Girl quickly sniffed all the little bottles. None of them was the same scent.

"Find what you're looking for?" Jaye asked from her bed.

"Uh, yeah. I did. I'll just take this for me room. I think something must have died. Need something to mask the smell." Cover Girl was getting good at fibbing.

"Ugh, tell maintenance. They're always slacking off." Jaye grumbled. "Can you get the light on your way out?"

"Sure. So, did I wake you?" Cover Girl asked nonchalantly.

"Yeah, but it's okay. I was only half asleep." She said as she snuggled deeper under the covers.

"Sorry. Good night."

"Good night."

 **Hmm, something odd is going on. But what? Mwahahah. Sorry, I mean stay tuned...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Guest: Hope I didn't keep you waiting too long.**

 **cheryl: Thanks for your review. It helps.**

 **Thunderstrike16: I'm glad you like it. Good luck on your story.**

 **whiteknightredcross: Your comment is much appreciated. Thank you for commiserating with me.**

 **bugsymutt: I'm a Flint fan too, but something definitely is off. Hmmm…**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own blah, blah, blah.**

Cover Girl paced her room. Something was not adding up and either way she looked at it, there was no good explanation. Why was Flint out late in the middle of base? Was he really just taking a walk? Where did that perfume come from? Lady Jaye didn't have one like that. Is Flint cheating on her? Should she go to Jaye with her suspicions? If she was wrong, she could irrevocably harm her good friend's relationship. But Flint loves Jaye. He would never stray. She paced some more. Talking to Beach Head was out of the question. He hated Flint. Well, not hate, but they have such strong opinions that they could not seem to find common ground. Personally, she had no problems with Flint. He could be bombastic at times but overall he was a good leader. She shook her head. None of this was helping. She decided since she couldn't sleep that she would go back and see if she could find anything that would ease her mind.

Arriving back at the corner, she spotted Mutt and Junkyard on guard duty. Junkyard greeted her enthusiastically.

"Hey, down boy. You'll muss up her clothes with your muddy paws." Mutt scolded his partner. Junkyard gave a whimper.

"It's all right." Cover Girl said giving the big Rottweiler a pat.

"So what brings you out around these part so late?" Mutt asked.

"I was here earlier…" Cover Girl began.

"Oh, we were on guard duty but Flint gave us five." Mutt said off-handedly. "Said he'd keep an eye on things for me. Right nice of him. It was getting pretty boring. Not a soul around."

"Oh." Alarm bells went off in her head. "Well, I thought maybe I dropped my earring. Have you seen one?"

"Can't say we have. I didn't know you wore one. But we'll keep an eye out, won't we boy." Mutt patted his dog who licked his master's hand.

"If you don't mind, I'll just take a quick look see." Cover Girl headed toward the building where she had seen the flicker earlier. The building was a both a storehouse and an administrative building. Walking with her head cast on the ground, her eyes scanned the area around her. She happened to pass by a window. A cursory glance made her pause. A piece of fabric hanging on a splinter caught her eye. She gave a furtive look around before quickly swiping it off the sill. Cover Girl was starting to worry. Things were not adding up. Looking at her watch, she hoped he was still up. Quickly, she bade Mutt and Junkyard a good night and headed to the medical bay.

0o0

"I'm not sure what you want me to say." Lifeline looked at his visitor. "Maybe you should talk to Psych Out?"

"What? No! I don't want to talk to no namby pamby shrink!" Beach Head sputtered.

Lifeline and Beach Head had an unlikely friendship. No one would have ever guessed that the pacifist medic and the hard bitten drill sergeant would have anything in common. But as it were, they had great respect for each other as well as each others' methods for dealing with stubborn Joes.

"Okay, okay. But I'm not sure I can give you an answer. I really like Cover Girl…" Lifeline stopped when Beach Head glared at him. "Not like that… I mean she's a nice person… geesh, you have it bad, don't you?"

"What's that suppose to mean?" Beach Head got up from his seat and began pacing.

"I mean, you really like her. I don't think you've ever been that smitten by anyone before. I mean there was that one waitress at…" Lifeline began.

"She doesn't count!" Beach Head snapped. "And I would thank you never to mention her especially not to…" His head flew up and stared at the doorway. Lifeline turned around to see what suddenly got his attention.

"Cover Girl?" Lifeline got up to greet the tank jockey. "What brings you here so late?"

"Oh, uh… hi, I was looking for Doc." Her eyes were glued on Beach Head.

"Oh, well, I think he's in the back. I'll, uh, I'll go get him for you." Lifeline looked between the two before inching away. Soon they were alone.

They quickly looked away awkwardly.

"I thought you were inspecting the obstacle course." Cover Girl broke the silence but finding the floor very interesting.

"I thought you were going to your room." Beach Head countered also staring at the wall.

"Well, I thought I'd get something checked out." She hedged.

"You okay?" Beach Head asked suddenly concerned.

"I'm fine." Cover Girl was taken aback. "I just needed to ask Doc something."

There was more awkward silence.

"Was it the waitress at the Tavern?" Cover Girl asked nonchalantly.

Beach Head's eyes snapped towards her. The visible part of his face became a deep shade of red. "That's none of your business." He declared vehemently.

Cover Girl shrugged as if she didn't care. "It's okay to like someone."

"I didn't like her… really… it was just… infatuation." He uncharacteristically stumbled through his sentence.

"Good evening, Cover Girl." Doc walked into the room. "Lifeline tells me you wanted to see me?"

"Hi, Doc. Yes. Can we… can we go somewhere else?" Cover Girl asked hesitantly.

"Certainly. If you'll excuse us Beach Head…" Doc led Cover Girl into an adjacent room. Beach Head scowled as the door closed.

Once inside, Cover Girl pulled out the piece of fabric. "I know you don't usually do this, but you're the closest thing I have to a forensic expert. Can you tell where this came from?"

Doc took the piece from Cover Girl. "I'm a doctor not a tailor." He said bemused. Nonetheless, he brought the piece over to a microscope. He prepared the fabric and slid it into place. Bending over he adjusted the knobs. Cover Girl watched him impatiently.

"Hmm, interesting." Doc said.

"Really?" Cover Girl asked excitedly.

"No, not really. It's just a piece of 100% cotton fiber." Doc noted.

"Wait did you say… 100% cotton?" Cover Girl asked.

"Well, yes." Doc shrugged. "So what?"

"Well, I know Hawk is lax about our uniforms but don't most of our daily outfits have to be a cotton nylon blend?"

Doc frowned. "Yes, I believe so. But you know our civilian attire doesn't have to be. And technically neither is your leather jacket."

Cover Girl didn't answer. She knew that no one in civilian clothes from the base was near that building recently. She picked up the fabric and held it to the light. It was faded but she could make out its color.

"Thanks, Doc. I think I got what I need." She rushed to open the door. Beach Head fell in when the door opened. "Were you spying on me?" Cover Girl asked shocked.

"No!" He got up with as much dignity as he could muster. "I was just testing the strength of the door hinges."

"Liar. But I need to talk to you." She grabbed his arm and pulled him back to the building.

"What's all this about fabrics?" Beach Head demanded.

"So you were listening." Before he could deny it again, Cover Girl interrupted him. "Look, I was… passing by the building when I noticed something caught on the window."

"How can you notice something that small just passing by?" Beach Head asked incredulously.

"Look, do you want to hear this or not?" Cover Girl asked contentiously. When Beach Head didn't reply, she continued. "I caught a whiff of something unusual and went to check it out." Cover Girl was careful to leave Flint out of it. "And I saw something stuck to the sill." They now stood in front of the window.

Beach Head bent over and examined the frame. "Nothing unusual… hold on a second." Beach Head frowned as he touched the window. Giving a hard push, the whole window fell in with a crash. "There's no alarm." Beach Head noted grimly. "The window could have been tampered with or it could have just been loose from wear. But the alarm should have sounded. Come on." He led Cover Girl to the front of the building. Pulling out a set of keys from his pocket he unlocked the door.

"There's nothing important in this building, is there?" Cover Girl inquired as they walked in.

"I don't think so. I'm just going to check the alarms. I'm hoping they're just on the fritz." Beach Head said. They walked into a large open space. Cover Girl noticed crates as well as odds and ends of machinery scattered around the area. Beach Head let out a soft curse when the lights would not turn on. "The power's out. Maybe that's why the alarms aren't going off."

The longer they stood in the dim space the more nervous Cover Girl got. "Hey, Beach? Maybe we should call the sentry to investigate. I think Mutt's still around here…" She stopped. Was it her imagination? No. She caught a whiff of something unusual in the air. Now on her guard, her eyes roamed the darken room.

"BEACH! LOOK OUT!" She pushed Beach Head out of the way. She heard a soft ptzzz sound and a sharp hot sensation ripped through her chest. It took her a second to realize she'd been shot.

Beach Head was about to ask what was wrong with her when he realized that she lay unmoving on her side. To his horror he saw liquid seep from under her. "Cover Girl?" He gently rolled her over. He saw blood pouring from above her heart. "Oh dear God, no." He said softly. He immediately pushed the heel of his hand against the wound. "Cover Girl, Cover Girl, darling. Can you hear me? Answer me!" He said in an anguish voice.

"B…b…beach?" She said gasped.

"Shhh, don't talk but stay with me." He pleaded. His free hand fumbled for his communicator.

"Beach," Cover Girl found it harder to speak. "I know who it was."

Beach Head stopped what he was doing.

"It was Zarana…" With that Cover Girl lost consciousness.

 **Sorry for the slow updates. I have great fear and trepidation when I post these chapters because I know the people who read these have such high standards. I'm actually, scared when I update. I know I left it at a cliffhanger. I felt that if I did that I would be motivated to write more since I hate leaving the characters hanging.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you, bugsymutt, guest, cheryl, whiteknightredcross, and Thunderstrike16 for your reviews and kind words. Sorry guest, if I've implied that anyone has said anything negative to me directly. No one's come out and said I suck but you have some incredible writers on this site and some people mention that they hate poor grammar/punctuation. I've tried to edit to the best of my ability but, you know, mistakes happen. Also my ideas may not be as well-developed or as interesting as other writers who have created some amazing stories. Anyway, enough wallowing in self-doubt and on with the story, which…**

 **I do not own any of the characters or even this ship.**

Cover Girl wasn't sure what the beeping sound was. But it was annoying her. She tried to lift her hand up to stop it. She realized that there was something restricting her. Opening her eyes she noticed the white walls, bright lights, tube sticking out of her arm...

Crap! She almost bolted up except when she tried to get up, an intense pain shot through her chest.

Her head turned frantically trying to see if anyone was around. The oxygen tube in her nose hindered her movement. She yanked them out. A small alarm went off and Lifeline appeared in the doorway.

"Cover Girl? Thank goodness, you're finally awake." He said with relief.

"How long have I been out?" She croaked.

"Just about half a day." He came to check her vital signs.

"That's not too bad." She responded.

"Well, it was touch and go during surgery. You're heart stopped once..." He admitted.

Cover Girl swore softly.

"But you're a fighter." He smiled.

"Where's Beach Head?" Her piercing eyes looked at the medic.

Lifeline paused. "You need your rest. You really gave us a scare."

Cover Girl narrowed her eyes. Lifeline was a terrible liar. She knew when he was keeping something from her.

"Where's Beach Head, Lifeline? Her voice had a hard edge to it."

Lifeline gave a weary sigh.

"Well? You going to tell me or do I have to raise hell?"

"We... We don't know. After we got you, he disappeared. He's in a lot of hot water with the top brass."

Cover Girl closed her eyes and sank into the pillow. That idiot! Did he go off chasing Zarana? Why didn't he get help? Tell someone? The answer came to her. He didn't know who to trust. In order for Zarana to get onto base like that meant she had help... from the inside. Flint's face floated in front of her closed eyes. Her eyes snapped open. She had to make a decision. If she just started accusing people without proof she was sure to get in trouble.

Looking at Lifeline she decided she had to trust someone.

"Lifeline, you have to help me."

Lifeline raised an eyebrow.

0o0

General Hawk sat in his office tapping his pen impatiently on his desk. In less than 24 hours one of his soldiers was shot and another went AWOL. It did not escape his notice that it was the two that he had assigned the _mission_ to. He even left Duke out of the loop when he decided to give the assignment out. He had only been giving his commanders piecemeal information not knowing who to trust. He threw his pen across his desk in frustration. His phone rang.

"Yes?" He asked curtly. He listened to the person on the other end. His expression hardened. "I see. Very well. Do so." He hung up. Lacing his fingers together he leaned back in his chair lost in thought. Then pushing himself up, he pressed the intercom. "Call for a meeting, now." He ordered.

A few minutes later, Duke, Flint, Stalker, and Hawk sat around the table.

"I won't mince words. I've been informed by Lifeline that that Cover Girl is awake." Hawk looked around the room. He saw relief on the faces of his commanders. "And she is ready to tell us who the mole is."

"That's great. Did she give any indication who it might be?" Duke frowned.

"Not yet. She was too weak when she woke up. Lifeline ordered that she has at least a few more hours of rest before she is strong enough for any interrogation." Hawk said.

"What about Beach Head?" Flint asked.

"What about him?" Hawk growled.

"Shouldn't we send someone out to look for him? I mean he did leave unauthorized…" Flint elaborated.

"I know what the procedures are. Let me worry about him." Hawk snapped. "I'll keep you informed as to Cover Girl's condition and revelation. Meeting adjourned.

The commanders filed out. Hawk sat back. Nothing to do but to wait.

0o0

Lifeline sat at a computer terminal at the medical bay. As he looked at the screen, his eyes started drooping. A few minutes later his head hit the screen. He woke up and shook his head. Rubbing his eyes, he checked his coffee cup. Empty. Stretching, he got up with his mug. As he walked to the backroom, a shadow streaked past him.

The shadow appeared in the doorway of Cover Girl's room. The shadow walked to the bed where Cover Girl laid sleeping. A pillow hovered over her head. The figure paused a second before lowering the pillow. Cover Girl's eyes snapped opened. Her legs kicked out, throwing the figure across the room. Clutching her chest she sat up. Lights flooded the room as Dusty, Lifeline, and Shipwreck rushed in. Dusty, who was first in, tackled the figure as it tried to get up.

"Now, let's see who you are." Dusty pulled back the hood. He gasped as his hand dropped to his side. "Flint?"

Flint, face contorted with rage, shoved the surprised Joe off him. He got up and tried to reach the door. But Hawk, holding his pistol, blocked his way.

"I wished it wasn't true." He said sadly but firmly. "Why, Flint?"

"You don't know anything." Flint smirked. Then rushing backwards he crashed through the window.

"Flint, no!" Cover Girl screamed. They were on the 5th floor. There was no way he could survive that fall.

"He's still running!" Dusty called from the window.

"What? That's impossible." Shipwreck pushed him over to look. "Not a scratch on that filthy bilge rat!"

"That's impossible." Lifeline muttered. "At this height there should at least be a fracture of the tibia…"

"All units. Stop Flint! Shoot on sight!" Hawk ordered into his communicator.

Cover Girl stared at her CO. "What?" She whispered.

"No man can survive that jump. It's not Flint." He said grimly. "You three, stay here and watch Cover Girl." With that Hawk disappeared.

"Not Flint?" Cover Girl pondered the implications. "Then where's the real Flint?"

0o0

Beach Head's face rose from the swampy water of a bayou. Looking around he spotted an innocuous cabin. Approaching carefully, he reached the edge of its pier. Then he emerged like a creature from a horror flick. Grabbing the side of the pier he hauled himself up. Crouched low he moved stealthily toward the front door. Kicking open the door, he pointed his rifle into the room. It was empty except for a man bound and gagged on the floor.

"Flint?" He lowered his gun.

"Mmmmph, mmph!" Flint struggled against his bonds.

"Take it easy. I'll have you out…" Beach Head never finished his sentence.

A moment later he was on the floor. Zartan stood in his place with a club in his hand, an evil grin plastered on his face.

"Night, night, little ranger." He cackled over the body.

 **On a side note, let's have a moment of respectful silence to those who serve and who have given their lives in service to this country. We are grateful for their sacrifice. Freedom isn't free. And from someone whose parents come from a country that doesn't have what we have, I am grateful everyday that I was born here. Don't take it for granted.**

 **On another side note, I mentioned Dusty just for you cheryl. And sorry for another cliffhanger. I know I'm evil.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Happy 4** **th** **of July for those in the USA! I thought today is an appropriate day to update. No matter what you think of this country, I, for one, am grateful that I was born here. For better or for worse.**

 **Thank you everyone for your kind words. I'll try my best.**

 **I do not own GI Joe or even this pairing… I still blame you willwrite4fics.**

Beach Head finally was starting to come to. He groaned.

"About time you woke up." He heard Flint's tired voice.

His head was hurting too much to say anything. He had just enough energy to sit up.

"How you feeling?" Flint asked.

"What do you think?" Beach Head snapped as his head started to clear up.

"So, come here often?" Flint joke weakly.

Beach Head growled, unappreciative of his humor.

Flint sighed. "Look, I don't know how long I've been here. They've been keeping me in the dark, literally for what seems like months now."

"Well, no one's noticed that you've been replaced." Beach Head grumbled.

" _What_? Is Jaye all right?" Flint asked startled.

"That all you can think about? How about national security or your troops..." Beach Head began.

"Of course I'm worried about all that! Those are of utmost importance especially since it involves lives under my command." Flint said angrily. He paused a moment, "But excuse me for being human, if I'm concerned about someone who means a lot to me."

Beach Head merely humphed. He did not mention that he himself was deathly worried about Cover Girl. He didn't wait to see the outcome of the surgery. He had a job to do.

"So how did you find me?" Flint asked changing the topic.

"Cover Girl was shot." Beach Head said in a strained voice.

"No!" Flint asked shocked again. "Is she okay?"

"I don't know." He admitted, "But I had to act before the trail got cold." Beach Head said somewhat defensively.

"What trail?" Flint inquired.

"Before she lost consciousness, Cover Girl said that it was Zarana. I searched the building and found evidence of tampering with the computers. While I was investigating, I spotted something moving. I gave chase but the blasted culprit got into a cloaked plane. I didn't want to lose it and so I commandeered the Skyhawk. I followed the plane here and you know the rest." Beach Head concluded. "How did you get here?"

"Well, one minute I was getting into my car to come back to base and the next I'm in chains on the floor." Flint shrugged. "They come in once in a while to feed me and let me do my business. I honestly don't know why they're keeping me alive."

"Well, it's good that they did." Beach Head harrumphed.

Flint was startled. "Wow, did you just express concern for me?"

"No, not you. But I don't want to be comforting no distraught female." Beach Head grumbled.

"Aww, you do care." Flint teased.

"Shut up." Beach Head snapped.

"So any ideas on how to get out?" Flint ignored him.

"Have you tried anything yet?" Beach Head countered.

"Tried once, didn't get far." Flint noted.

"How many guards?"

"Three or four. They rotate every 8 hours. The rotation time each day is random. When they bring food, it's always two people. It's pitch dark at night. We're in the middle of nowhere, where the only way in or out is by aircraft or hydrofoil."

"Hmm, seems hopeless." Beach Head conceded.

"But I've been… shhh, they're coming." Flint and Beach Head listened as the footsteps drew closer.

The door flung open. Dr. Mindbender and Zartan walked in smugly.

"Well, well, it seems we don't need to capture the commanding officers. They just come to us." Dr. Mindbender chortled. In his hand he held what looked like a gun syringe. A shiny metal point gleamed in the dim light. He bent over Beach Head who glared at him. Mindbender inserted the needle into Beach Head's arm. The gun filled with blood. Pulling out the needle once it's full, he stood up grinning. "Would you like to see what a little DNA can do?" He snickered.

When Beach Head did not reply, he motioned Zartan to bring in something. Zartan went out and wheeled in an open glass container of gelatinous goop. He pushed it in front of the doctor and Mindbender inserted the syringe into the goop. The red liquid drained into the goop which twisted and writhed. Before Beach Head and Flint's startled eyes the goop formed into a human figure… mainly a naked Beach Head.

"That's how they did it." Beach Head murmured.

"Now to complete the process we just need the knowledge from your head." Mindbender gleefully rubbed his hands together.

"Over my dead body." Beach Head declared.

"Don't give him any ideas." Flint nudged him.

"Unfortunately, we can't kill you… yet. And death is unnecessary to extract what we want." Mindbender said. Pulling out a shiny metal headband, he approached the Joe. Beach Head thrashed about, avoiding the new accessory.

"Zartan, help me you fool! Hold him still." Mindbender snapped when Beach Head managed to kick him a few times in the shins.

Zartan took out his club. Beach Head lay on the floor unconscious again.

0o0

Cover Girl tossed her covers aside and got out of bed.

"Woah, woah, woah, where do you think you're going?" Lifeline asked.

"Listen, Beach Head I'm sure went after Zarana after I was shot." She said with conviction.

"What?" The three men gaped at her.

"Yes! And I have a hunch if we find Beach Head we'll find Flint." Cover Girl looked pleadingly at the men.

"Well, I'm not one to deny the request of a pretty dame." Shipwreck wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"Don't make me slug you." She said flatly.

"I like them feisty." Shipwreck answered.

Dusty smacked him over his head. "Not now." He told the sailor. Turning to Cover Girl he asked, "Are you sure that Beach Head is after Zarana and that she would know where Flint is?"

"Yes! I mean no! I mean… look… there's too many coincidences. Hawk told you guys to watch me, but how about you watch me as I go find Beach Head." Cover Girl pleaded.

"We can get in a lot of trouble." Lifeline fretted.

"Then let me go! You can tell Hawk I gave you the slip. But if I'm right, both Beach Head and Flint are in trouble." Cover Girl looked resolutely from one man to another.

The men looked uncertainly at each other.

Shipwreck was the first to answer. "Ok, I'm in."

Dusty sighed, "Me too."

"I must be crazy." Lifeline muttered.

"You'll come too?" Cover Girl asked hopefully.

"I can't have my patient hobbling around without her doctor can I?" Lifeline gave a half smile. "Besides, Flint and Beach Head will probably need medical attention."

"Great, let's go." Cover Girl said eagerly.

"Wait, not that I mind but you might want to change into something less… see through." Dusty pointed out.

Cover Girl's face turned red as she grabbed the back of the open hospital gown.

"Shut up, Shipwreck, unless you want me to shove your hat down your throat." She growled as she grabbed her uniform off the near-by chair.

Dusty and Lifeline eyed Shipwreck.

"What? I didn't say it… I thought it but didn't say it…" Shipwreck held his hands up defensively.

"Awk, sailor's got a dirty mind." Polly squawked from the rafters.

"Not now, you overgrown canary!" Shipwreck snapped.

When Cover Girl was dressed, they started to leave the medical building. The base was on red alert. Every Joe, green shirt and MP was out.

"How can they not find Flint by now?" Lifeline wondered.

"I'm not surprised. Cobra's devious." Dusty growled.

"More importantly how are we going to get through this?" Shipwreck asked.

"I've got an idea." Cover Girl said.

A minute later, Cover Girl was in a gurney with Lifeline, Dusty and Shipwreck around her.

They pushed her through the base.

"Where are you going?" A green shirt stopped them.

"She's having an acute case of postprandial, upper-abdominal distention. Now let us through. We need to transport her to the necessary facilities!" Lifeline ordered in his sternest tone.

The green shirt hesitated until Cover Girl groaned in pain. "Ok, sure."

The three got into the hangar.

"What did you tell him?" Dusty asked.

"Cramps." Lifeline answered sheepishly.

Cover Girl hopped off the gurney. "I wish I could take you old girl," she said as she patted her tank lovingly, "But unfortunately, it's gotta have wings tonight." She jumped into the Tomahawk followed by the three men.

"Can anyone fly this?" She asked.

"I can." A voice came from behind them.

"Wild Bill!" She exclaimed.

"Now why during a lockdown would you all be wanting to take a ride?" Bill asked coldly.

"Wild Bill, you have to help…" Cover Girl launched into her story. Bill stood silently listening. When she finished, his expression hadn't changed. "You don't believe me, do you?" She asked crestfallen.

"Aww shoot, of course I believe you. And I can't say no to a pretty face." He grinned as he slip into his seat.

"Oh thank you!" Cover Girl gripped his shoulder.

"Hey, how come he gets a thank you and I get a threat?" Shipwreck asked indignantly.

"Because I do things with style." Bill said smugly.

The Dragonfly's blades began whirling and soon they were taking off into the night.

 **All apologies and credits go to Star Trek 4 and Dr. McCoy. I stole his cramps line. I love that movie.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you cheryl, bugsy, and whiteknight for your support. And thanks to blackops warfare for helping me with the proper names of weapons. I don't know squat about the military, which is why it's taking me so long to write this. I have to research everything but it's easy to miss things. So I humbly ask that everyone gives me grace in regards to the details. If it bothers you and the document is still in my manager, let me know and I will try to change it.**

 **I do not own GI Joe.**

"We've been out here for hours." Shipwreck complained. "Do we even know what we're looking for?"

"Intelligence suggests that Zartan's base is located in the Florida Everglades." Dusty answered.

"That could be anywhere!" Shipwreck groaned. "Like looking for a needle in a haystack."

"Needle in a haystack, awk." Polly agreed.

Cover Girl did not say anything. She knew that Shipwreck was right. When she was in the medical room, she had been confident that they had to go after Beach Head. Now that they were actually out there, she was feeling decidedly less confident, especially since they were technically disobeying orders. Just as she was about to suggest that they go back, something unusual happened. The swamp below them flickered.

"Did you see that?" Cover Girl gripped Wild Bill's arm.

"Sure did. Not everyday the terrain blinks at ya." Wild Bill commented.

"We should land." Cover Girl said.

"Landing now." Wild Bill was all business.

Within minutes they had landed several feet away from where they first saw the anomaly. They quickly exited the chopper. Wild Bill pulled a camouflaged tarp over it as Dusty did a quick reconnaissance.

"It looks like it's a hologram." Dusty announced when he came back. "Anything can be behind it."

"Well, we can use whatever darkness is left as cover." Shipwreck said looking toward the slight pink glow in the horizon. "We'd better hurry."

"Better hurry, awk." Polly squawked.

"You stay here, bird." Shipwreck said gruffly but gently lifted his pet off his shoulder. He let his bird fly to a tree. Polly settled in the branches out of sight. The group, however, didn't notice the pair of eyes watching them.

The small group minus Lifeline got their weapons ready as they passed through the hologram field. Once inside they were greeted by a wooden shack surrounded by Cobra vehicles and planes.

"Jackpot." Shipwreck whispered.

The door of the shack burst opened and a man came out shooting.

"Hey, it's Beach!" Lifeline exclaimed.

Cover Girl squinted. It was Beach Head. The Cobra soldiers returned fire. Beach Head hit the ground. "Give him cover!" Cover Girl shouted. The small group opened fire. Lifeline charged ahead to get to Beach Head. When Lifeline reached him, he pulled Beach Head's arm around his shoulder. Lifeline pulled him along as bullets whizzed over their heads.

"I've got him! Go! Go! Go!" Lifeline yelled as he reached the group. Dusty slipped Beach Head's other arm around him. Lifeline and Dusty together carried Beach Head away. Wild Bill, Cover Girl, and Shipwreck held back the enemy.

Once they were sure that Lifeline and Dusty had Beach Head safely out, they slowly fell back as well.

They pierced through the hologram. Wild Bill quickly pulled the tarp off his chopper. Lifeline and Dusty loaded Beach Head onto the Tomahawk.

"Wait! Where's Polly?" Shipwreck asked looking around.

Polly flew from the hiding place and into the opened copter.

Cover Girl was the last to get on, offering cover. As soon as she hopped on, the copter lifted off.

"That was almost too easy." Wild Bill mused.

Gunfire erupted around them.

"You were sayin'?" Shipwreck asked sarcastically.

"Now we're talking." Wild Bill smiled wickedly.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" Shipwreck asked incredulously.

"Yee-Haw!" The Tomahawk started doing a barrel roll.

Everyone inside braced themselves as everything shifted back.

"Awk, just like a blender." Polly observed from the middle of the copter.

"It's a good thing I tied Beach Head down already." Lifeline noted as he held onto the sides of the chopper.

Cover Girl but a bracing hand on Beach Head as the Tomahawk moved in ways that only Wild Bill can coax out of it. She heard more gunfire but this time from their aircraft. Explosions answered on either side of them.

"Wild Bill, how about you hold this thing still so I can get some of these snakes off our tail?" Dusty called as he edged toward the doorway.

"A big ten four!" Wild Bill answered easily.

"Much obliged!" Dusty slid open the door and pulled out his M-16. He shot at the planes behind him. One burst into flames.

"Woohoo!" Dusty cheered as he let out another barrage of gunfire.

More planes erupted in flames as the rest pulled away.

"Hey, the snakes are retreating!" Dusty said surprised.

"Cowards." Wild Bill scoffed.

"I'm not complaining." Shipwreck said.

"Don't look a gift horse in the mouth, awk." Polly replied.

A groan brought everyone's attention to the injured man.

"How's he doing?" Cover Girl asked with concern.

"He's lost some blood but he's going to be okay." Lifeline said as he wrapped his injury.

"Can he talk?" Wild Bill asked from the front.

"He's not fully conscious yet." Lifeline said.

"Whatcha mean I'm not fully conscious? Let me loose and I'll show you fully conscious." Beach Head said weakly.

"Yeah, he's going to be fine." Shipwreck observed wryly.

Cover Girl placed a hand on Beach Head's chest. To her surprise, his hand reached over and gripped hers. He didn't let go until they landed.

0o0

"They bought it." Dr. Mindbender rubbed his hands gleefully.

"We may have lost one spy but now we have two." Zartan agreed.

"Awk, you'll never get away with this, awk!" Polly squawked angrily. A Cobra soldier held the parrot tightly.

Beach Head was still unconscious on the floor albeit in his underwear.

"I think we already have. "Dr. Mindbender said smugly. "Now that everything is set in motion, we can get rid of the garbage."

"I thought you needed us?" Flint was trying to buy time.

"Now that your friends have taken in the fakes, we have more than enough spies to finish what we have started." Mindbender sniffed.

"Joes already know you have planted a mole." Flint protested.

"They think they've found him already… you! And since your clone has been compromised you are useless to us. Zartan…"

"Finally," Zartan smiled wickedly. "I've been waiting a long time for this." He aimed his gun at Flint. "Don't worry, I'll take good of your little girlfriend."

Flint glared at him as Zartan pulled the trigger back.

Polly pecked the Cobra agent's hand.

"Oww!" The startled soldier let go of the bird. Polly flew at Zartan who opened fire. But because of the distraction his aim was off.

Flint took a chance. He twisted around so that his bound hands caught the misfire. Feeling the ropes grow slack he pulled hard freeing his hands. He saw the Cobra soldier going to grab the bird. He swung out his legs. The soldier fell on his face. Flint used his elbow to knock him out. Grabbing the man's gun, he shot off the shackles on his legs. Polly was clawing and flapping at Zartan's face. Mindbender was trying to halfheartedly help. Flint pistol whipped Mindbender on the back of his head, taking him out. Polly flew out of the way. Zartan looked up to see a fist in front of his face. Then he saw nothing.

Flint rubbed his knuckles.

"Thanks! Remind me to tell Shipwreck to increase your cracker ration." Flint said to Polly.

"Awk, more for me." Polly whistled.

Flint removed the bonds around Beach Head's arms and legs. Beach Head moaned. "Come on, Ranger. We gotta go." Flint's ears caught the sound of returning jets. "Looks like they're returning."

Beach Head immediately pushed himself off the ground.

"Why am I in my skivvies?" He glanced down at himself.

"Taking care of that now." Flint stripped the Cobra soldier of his pants, shirt, and boots.

"I ain't wearing that… travesty of a uniform!" Beach Head protested.

"Look, if you want to wander around in your underwear, be my guest but this is the best we got. Beggars can't be choosy." Flint threw the clothes his way.

Beach Head caught them in midair and with much grumbling put them on. Flint noticed that he was a little unstable on his feet.

Flint caught his arm and flung it around his shoulder.

"I don't need help." Beach Head was offended.

"Sure you don't. But humor me anyway." Flint half led, half dragged him to the door. Looking around he saw the first Cobra jets landing. "Come on!" He and Beach Head bolted out of the shack and into the swampy marsh away from Cobra. Polly leisurely flew out after them.

 **You can skip this part if you're not interested. Someone said Polly is a girl but when I looked it up, Polly was referred to as a boy. I always thought it was a boy but then again what do I know. So if anyone has a definitive answer let me know otherwise I'm trying to keep it as neutral as possible.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks everyone for your reviews and help.**

 **I do not own.**

"How is he doing?" Hawk asked

"He's resting." Lifeline said.

"Good." Hawk nodded. Then he got serious. "You all are in a heap of trouble."

"We know." Lifeline sighed. "But with all due respect if we hadn't gone after him…"

"You wouldn't have to go after him if he hadn't left without telling everyone…" Hawk growled. His expression softened. "But I understand why he did it." He paused a moment. "You know I still have to discipline you all for this."

"Yes, sir." Lifeline answered.

"Let me know when he's awake. We need to know if he found out anything about Flint." Hawk patted Lifeline's shoulder before leaving.

Lifeline watched him as he disappeared out the doorway.

"You can come out now. He's gone." Lifeline called out. Cover Girl appeared from behind the curtain of the next bed.

"Thanks for not ratting me out." She said meekly.

Lifeline sighed. "I'm going to get an ulcer from all of you." The half smile on his face softened the words. "I think it's good for you to be here."

"Really? Why?" Cover Girl asked.

"I don't know. Why don't you ask him when he wakes up?" Lifeline said rather cantankerously. "Ack, I've been hanging out with Beach too long."

Cover Girl covered a giggle as the medic stomped out of the room.

Beach Head had lost consciousness again before they reached base. Lifeline had to immediately tend to Beach Head so Hawk couldn't talk to him. The little impromptu rescue group was debriefed… or more accurately lectured on proper procedure before being dismissed. They were confined to their rooms, except for Lifeline whose medical knowledge was needed, until Hawk could think of an appropriate punishment. Cover Girl was in her room until concern for Beach Head caused her to sneak out. She felt guilty, however, because Lady Jaye was quite distraught. She didn't show because she was a consummate professional but Cover Girl knew that she was worried about Flint. They never caught the synthoid. But everyone was on alert.

0o0

After getting enough distance between them and the Cobra base, Beach Head had pushed Flint away, refusing his help. He insisted on getting around on his own two feet. So Flint and Beach Head with Polly flying overhead slogged through the swamp. Flint was no doctor but he was pretty sure that Beach Head had a concussion. He was not steady on his feet. But Beach Head being Beach Head forged on without complaint. Flint hated to admit it but there was much to admire about this irascible but well-trained soldier.

"They're going to be coming after us. They can't afford to have us alive while the fakes are with the Joes." Flint commented.

"If that clone touches a hair on her head…" Beach Head mumbled under his breath. Flint glanced at him for a second.

"Cover Girl can take care of herself." Flint took a guess.

"What are you yapping about?" Beach Head snapped not looking at Flint. But Flint could see color rise to his cheeks. It was strange but beneficial seeing him without his balaclava.

Beach Head looked up. "Cobra's going to have an advantage on us. We might not make it. But we've got to warn them."

"Polly?" Flint guessed.

Beach Head gave a slight nod. "How about it bird? Think you can find your way back and warn them?"

"Awk, leave it to, Polly." Polly turned and veered off. The two men watched as the parrot disappeared into the horizon.

"Let's go. We ain't got all day." Beach Head growled as he trudged off.

Flint followed silently for a bit before speaking. "You're worried about her aren't you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Beach Head grumbled.

"You know, it's okay to care about people." Flint retorted.

"You would know about _caring_ , don't you?" Beach snarled.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Flint asked with an edge in his voice.

"If you really cared about Jaye, you wouldn't put her in such a precarious situation." Beach told him.

"Throwing out 50 cents words now, are you?" Flint said disdainfully. "Well, for your information, it's a mutual decision. We know the risks and we accept them. What's your excuse?"

"Maybe I have more self-control." Beach Head threw back.

"Or you're scared." Flint scoffed.

Beach Head whirled around so quickly that Flint had to take a step back. "The rules clearly state… no fraternization. And you've seen the problems it causes, the conflict of interest…"

"And none of that has affected us has it? We've never failed a mission. We've never let our relationship get in the way, have we?" Flint countered.

"You could be more discrete." Beach Head turned back. He teetered a little. Flint reached out to steady him but Beach Head jerked his arm away, stumbling a little.

"Look, I'd say our relationship is more of a problem than mine and Jaye's." Flint said frankly.

"I'm better suited to lead than you." Beach said bitterly.

Flint knew that the concussion must be worse than he thought. Beach Head would never admit to anything so personal otherwise.

"Hawk doesn't seem to think so." Flint noted that Beach's countenance grew dark. "But I know he has the utmost confidence in you. I'm sure if anything happens to me, you'll be right there to replace me."

"You think, that's all I want? Well, I do, but not at the expense of your life. You are a good tactician even if you are an insufferable, know-it-all, braggart." Beach concluded. "Don't know how Jaye can stands ya."

Despite the harshness, Flint knew that it was as close to a compliment as he would ever get. "And you're probably the best drill sergeant in the US army, even if you are a petty, sadistic, blowhard."

"Then we have an understanding." Beach Head muttered.

"I guess we do." Flint agreed.

"I still don't like you." Beach Head added.

"The feeling's mutual." Flint replied.

The sound of rumbling could be heard from the distance. Flint and Beach Head looked at each other in alarm. They quickly headed for some cover. Just as they dove behind some reeds, several Cobra Ferrets pulled into the clearing.

"Okay boys, the trail seems to end here. Scatter and look around. They couldn't have gotten far." The leader ordered as Cobra troops got off their vehicles. One approached the spot where the Joes were hiding. Beach gave Flint a look. Flint nodded slightly.

It looks like they were going to get caught but they weren't going to go out without a fight. Both got ready…

 **I know. Terrible place to end this. But it's been so long since I updated I felt like I needed to put something up. I am going somewhere with this. I just need the time to write it. BTW Flint and Lady Jaye are my all time favorites. I don't like the fact that he and Beach are portrayed as at odds with each other all the time. I mean yeah, they don't have to like each other but I think they do have some respect for each other… a small, small grain of respect. I will try to update soon.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks everyone. Life's been rough but I'm sure you don't want to hear me whine. So on with the story.**

 **I do not own.**

After Lifeline had left Cover Girl with Beach Head, he went to exam the results of his tests on Beach Head. As he looked into the microscope, he frowned. Something was not right. The sample he was looking at was definitely not normal. As he studied some more, a shadow approached him. So deep in study that he did not notice until it was too late. His body hit the floor with a dull thud. The figure grabbed his feet and dragged him away.

Cover Girl had dozed off in the hard chair next to Beach Head's bed. Something startled her and she jerked awake. Looking around in confusion, she realized where she was. When her gaze fell on the bed, Beach Head's eyes were open.

She smiled. "Hey, you're finally awake. How are you feeling?"

"What kinda durn fool question is that? I got tubes coming outta me." The man answered curtly.

Cover Girl's smile widened. "Yeah, you're fine." She checked the time. "I'd better get Lifeline. I'm sure he'd want to ask you some questions… oh, and Hawk, wants to talk to you about…"

"Wait, why don't you stay a bit?" Beach Head grabbed her hand. Cover Girl paused. She suddenly felt giddy.

"Uh, sure, Beach." She pulled her chair closer and sat down. He didn't let go of her hand.

"I had some time to think." He began, staring at the ceiling. "I guess… I guess I'm sorry for not giving us a chance. If you're still willing, I'd like to try."

Cover Girl's brain froze. Beach Head was saying everything she wanted to hear but something was not right. There was a funny feeling that she couldn't shake.

"Well, uh, that's um, that's… sudden." Cover Girl could feel her cheeks heat up.

"Sometimes facing death can do that…" Beach Head replied finally turning his head to look at her.

Cover Girl gulped. She gently pulled her hand from his. "Listen, it's been a long night… and actually, it's morning now. I haven't gotten any sleep yet so I'll just be going back to my room. You rest and um, I'll see you later." She pushed her chair back and started walking backwards toward the door.

Beach Head looked at her blankly as she disappeared through the door. She practically slammed the door shut and stood with her back against it.

" _What's wrong with you?"_ She chided herself silently. " _This_ _is what you wanted wasn't it?_ " It was but...

She decided to go look for Lifeline. She knew she could talk to him. Besides that he'd want to know that his patient was up. She walked to his desk but he was not there. She searched the other rooms as well. That was odd. Lifeline was not the type to shirk off his duties. She hesitated for a second before calling for Doc. If Doc was annoyed at being awakened before his time, he didn't show it.

"Something wrong Cover Girl?" He asked stifling a yawn.

"Beach Head's up but I can't find Lifeline, anywhere." She fretted.

Doc frowned. "Not like him to leave his post." He walked to Lifeline's office. Cover Girl followed him and watched as he examined his space.

"Hmm," Doc hummed.

"What? What's wrong?" Cover Girl asked nervously.

"I see labels for Beach Head's blood samples but I don't see the samples themselves. Lifeline is very meticulous. If there are labels then there should be samples." Doc explained as he shuffled objects around looking for answers.

"Do you think something's wrong?" Cover Girl looked at Doc.

"I'm not sure." Doc said thoughtfully. "But my gut tells me something is off… and my gut is rarely wrong."

"Maybe it's the synthoid Flint?" Cover Girl suggested.

"Possible." Doc rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "But until there's real hard evidence, I can't go to Hawk with suspicions. They haven't been able to find the fake but they are relatively sure that he's not on the base anymore."

Cover Girl sighed before straightening up. "But you can tell him that Lifeline has gone missing."

"That I can." Doc walked to the door. "I thought you were supposed to be confined to your room."

"Well…" Cover Girl started sheepishly.

"Don't have to say another word. I never saw you." Doc walked out.

Cover Girl smiled. She had great friends.

0o0

Flint and Beach Head readied themselves. The Cobra soldier ambled close to their hiding spot. He used the tip of his rifle to push aside the heavy brush. Walking a few steps closer he repeated his action. Then just as he reached where Flint was crouched, rustling came from behind him. All the soldiers' attention was drawn to the noise. They crowded around with their rifles pointed at the moving grass. A marsh rabbit jumped out. It's nose twitching as it stared at the men before hopping back through the grass. The soldiers all relaxed. Then Beach Head flew out of his hiding place at the nearest Cobra. With his elbow to the back of the neck he felled the enemy. He grabbed his rifle and smashed the butt into the face of another who had turned around. The other soldiers slowly realized they were being attacked.

"Yo Joe!" Flint dashed out and tackled another one before anyone had time to react. Pulling the rifle out of the soldier's hand he shot the guns from the others' hands. He then waved his weapon to indicate that they should raise their hands. They did.

"Tie them up Beach." Flint said.

"What do you think I'm going to do? Invite them to tea?" Beach snapped sarcastically.

Flint shook his head slightly before straightening up with the gun. "Don't even think about it." He growled at one of the soldiers who raised his hands higher.

Soon the soldiers were tied with their own belts and pants. Flint got on one Ferret while Beach Head got on another. They both had Cobra's rifles slung on their backs.

"Cheap second rate crap." Beach Head muttered as he revved his bike several times before it started.

"Well, let's hope this holds up until we get out of here." Flint said.

They took off into the swamp.

0o0

"What do you mean missing?" Hawk narrowed his eyes at his chief medic.

"Just what it sounds like. I can't find him anywhere." Doc had been in his job long enough not to be intimidated by anyone, not even a general.

Hawk sat back in his seat. He closed his eyes briefly before snapping them open. "Most available Joes are out looking for the synthoid. We still don't know where that blasted thing has gotten to. I don't know who we can spare to look for Lifeline."

"Why don't you send Mutt and Junkyard or Law and Order?" Doc suggested.

"No, they're the only ones we have for sniffing out the synthoid." Hawk gave a wry smile. "Pun intended."

Doc gave a small chuckle. He looked at Hawk from behind his tinted glasses. "What about Timber? He's a dog… sort of. I'm sure Snake Eyes would lend you him in a heartbeat."

"Timber's not trained as a tracker." Hawk mused.

Doc waved his hand dismissively. "He's a wolf. He's hard wired to track."

"You know what I mean." Hawk growled. "But you do have a point. Get Snake Eyes and Timber on this. Is Beach Head up?"

"I believe he is." Doc said.

"Then I need to speak to him." Hawk got up.

Doc knew when he was being dismissed. "Yes, sir." He saluted and left to find Snake Eyes.

Hawk walked over to the infirmary. Walking in, he had an eerie feeling that he was being watched. He glanced around but there was nothing. He proceeded to Beach Head's room. As his hand reached for the doorknob, he saw a figure reflected on the shiny surface of the handle. Immediately, he his elbow flew back knocking the figure back. He spun around in a fighting stance.

"Flint." Hawk glared. "I don't know how you escaped our dragnet but you're not going to escape me. He pulled out his revolver.

Flint had his hands on his throat which is where Hawk had landed his hit. He glowered at the general. "I'm not so easily gotten, _sir."_ He said the last part sarcastically. Hawk fired but Flint moved out of the way. He threw something at Hawk. A syringe sank into his gun hand causing him to drop his firearm. Hawk yanked out the needle. He staggered a little.

"That's a little propophol." Flint smirked. "I think you'll find yourself a bit sleepy."

"Not before I take you out." Hawk swung but missed. Flint sidestepped him and punched Hawk in the ribs winding him. Hawk stumbled and hit a medical bed that was in the room.

"Tut, tut, general. A man in your condition should not be exerting himself." He taunted. Hawk supported himself on the side of the bed. His other hand was holding his chest. The room was starting to spin. The synthoid held up Hawk's dropped gun.

"Good-bye, _sir."_ Flint aimed the gun.

The door behind Flint suddenly flung open knocking the gun off kilter. The bullet barely missed Hawk.

Flint looked angrily at the person. His expression turned to surprise when Beach Head smacked him with a bedpan. As his head flew back Beach Head wrested the gun from his hand. Then in front of Hawk he opened fire into the synthoid. The synthoid began smoking and writhing before it melted into a gray puddle. Beach Head turned his attention to Hawk.

"Sir, are you all right?" He asked helping the general on his feet.

Hawk steadied himself on Beach Head's shoulder. "Just winded and groggy. Thank you." He said gratefully.

Doc rushed into the room with Snake Eyes and Timber in tow.

"What happened?" He looked at the gray puddle suspiciously.

"Beach Head saved me from the synthoid." Hawk said. Doc bent over and poked the goo on the floor with a tongue depressor.

"I'll need a sample to study." Doc muttered as he straightened up. "But first, I need to check both of you out. You don't look so good, general. And you Beach Head need to get back to bed."

"I'm fine." Beach growled. "I just took down a Cobra, didn't I?"

"Perhaps." Doc agreed amicably. "But better safe then sorry." He gently pushed the soldier back into the room. With his other hand he helped Hawk into the room.

Hawk turned to Snake Eyes. "See if you can find any trace of Life Line."

Snake Eyes saluted and turned to his pet. Leading him into Lifeline's office, Snake Eyes found some of his personal belongings. Timber sniffed the items and started searching.

0o0

"Look, I need to use the facilities and I can dang well do it by myself." Beach Head snapped as he got out of his bed.

"Don't overdo it. I can't seem to find where Lifeline put your charts and information so I'm not even sure what's wrong with you." Doc admonished. "I'm going to have to do another physical."

"Dang if I let you." Beach scowled. "I've been poked and prodded enough by one doctor. I don't need another round. Not my fault that you lost my information. And I can tell ya, I'm fine!"

"Maybe but I'd feel better if…"

"No! I ain't going through another exam! Now I've got to go." Beach hobbled towards the restroom.

Doc shook his head. "Stubborn SOB."

Beach Head closed the door on the single bathroom, making sure it was locked.

He opened the window and Polly flew onto the sill.

"Awk, boss wants to know why you eliminated the synthoid." Polly chirped.

"Shh, not so loud." Beach Head hushed the bird. "Synthoid Flint's position has been compromised. By killing him, I have now shown my loyalty and worth to the top and took care of loose ends."

"Awk, but they now have the material." Polly squawked.

"Don't worry about that. I took care of one doctor, I can take care of the other." Beach Head assured the bird.

"What about the girl?" Polly asked.

"She's of no consequence. Tell the boss that everything is under control and by tomorrow night, he will have what he wants."

Polly hopped outside. "It better be." Polly unfurled his wings and dove off the side. Beach Head watched as he sailed away before closing the window.


	12. Chapter 12

**Happy Veteran's Day. Remember to thank those who serve and protect our country. I thought today would be apropos to update this fic.**

 **Thank you for your reviews Whiteknightredcross and Bugsymutt. I appreciate them.**

 **I do not own any of the characters.**

Cover Girl walked to her room. The day had started and the base was starting to bustle with activity but she was lost in thought.

"Pssst, Cover Girl, over here." A voice came from the side.

Cover Girl looked around. She spotted Shipwreck hiding behind some parked jeeps. She took a quick look around before jogging over. When she reached him, he had sat down again. She slid down next to him.

"So how is he?" He asked.

She gave him a sideways glance. "Who?"

Shipwreck snorted. "You don't have to hide things from me. How long have we known each other?"

Cover Girl sighed. "Beach is fine. But… ah things are confusing."

Shipwreck mirrored her sigh. "Yeah, love does that to ya."

Cover Girl looked at him. "Who said anything about love?" She demanded.

"Oh come on. I've seen how you two look at each other." Shipwreck plucked at some grass on the floor.

"Well, there's nothing going on, if that's what you think." Cover Girl snapped.

"Even if there was, you don't need to worry about me talking to anyone about it. But I'm sure Beach is reading you the whole need to follow rules act?" Shipwreck guessed.

"What do you think?" Cover Girl leaned against the jeep and looked into the sky.

"The problem with Beach is that he can't see a good thing in front of him." Shipwreck clucked his tongue.

"He's right. Relationships can be dangerous." Cover Girl tried to defend him.

"Hasn't hurt Flint and Jaye." Shipwreck pointed out. "And you know why they don't want _fraternization_?" He didn't wait for her to answer his rhetorical question. "So it doesn't compromise the chain of command, appear like you're partial, or create a problem. I can't see any of that happening with Beach Head, can you?"

"Wow, you've given this a lot of thought." Cover Girl said looking at him.

"I'm not just a pretty face." Shipwreck grinned. "Look, if you ask me, Beach is just scared and using rules to… keep himself safe… if you know what I mean."

"Beach isn't scared of anything." Cover Girl scoffed.

"Honey, nothing scares a man more than being rejected by someone he loves." He said sagely.

"That what scares you?" Cover Girl asked curiously.

"Oh, heck no. I've been rejected so many times it just rolls off my back. But sometimes what scares me is losing someone I care about." He said wistfully.

Cover Girl couldn't help but think he was talking about a certain water breathing lady. She knew nothing she could say would make that pain go away. She just placed a reassuring hand on his. Without looking at her, he took it and gave a squeeze before letting go.

"Well, it's getting late. I snuck out to look for Polly, but can't seem to find him in his usual places. I figured if I sat outside long enough, I'd spot him. Darn bird, more trouble than he's worth." He said fondly. "I think I see him now." Sure enough in the distance a tiny speck grew larger. Shipwreck got up, dusted himself and took a few steps forward before extending his arm. Polly landed on his arm and climbed to his shoulder. "Where you've been you sorry excuse for a feather duster?" He asked playfully.

"None of your business." Polly whistled.

"Oh really? Well, ten crackers says otherwise." Shipwreck walked away talking to his pet.

Cover Girl remained sitting. Something was unsettling her. Polly looked like he was coming from the direction of the communications building which was no where near the cafeteria. Polly never left Shipwreck's side except to sneak food. Then his curt response to Shipwreck also raised some alarm bells. Polly usually gave as good as he got but somehow his response seemed _serious,_ not the usual playful banter between the two. Getting up she knew she should be going back to her room before she got caught disobeying more orders but the nagging feeling would not leave her alone. Looking furtively around, she went to the communications building.

Everything seemed normal. She walked to the back. Nothing was amiss as far as she could see.

"Excuse me, what are you doing here?" Cover Girl turned around to see a green shirt walking over to her with his fire arm at the ready.

"Easy there, it's just me." Cover Girl said sternly.

"Oh, I… I'm sorry." The green shirt immediately apologized lowering his weapon. "We've just been on edge lately with the synthoid thing and all."

"It's okay." Cover Girl said magnanimously. "We're all a little jumpy."

"I know, I almost shot Shipwreck's bird. It startled me flying around. I shooed it away. What if I had killed it? Shipwreck would have done me in." The green shirt babbled.

"Did you see where the bird came from?" Cover Girl tried to remain calm.

"Not really, I was just doing my rounds. But it seemed to be flying from that direction." He waved his hand carelessly. Cover Girl looked. It was from the direction of the medical ward.

"Thanks." Cover Girl trotted off.

0o0

Snake Eyes and Timber arrived in Lifeline's office.

"Okay, Timber." Doc stuck a lab coat under the wolf's nose. "Get a good whiff."

Timber snuffled the material. He looked at Snake Eyes who gave a slight nod. The wolf began sniffing around. He walked out the door followed by Doc and Snake Eyes.

Timber wandered around the building meticulously smelling here and there.

"Hmm, it looks like he may be following Lifeline's path." Doc mussed as they walked down the hallway. When they reached the medical supply closet, Timber stopped and whined looking at his master. Snake Eyes opened the closet. Inside was a mess but no Lifeline.

"Looks like we found where he was… but where is he now?" Doc used his foot to move debris out of the way.

Timber was whining still circling the room. Doc looked at Snake Eyes who shrugged and signed. _Timber thinks he's still here._

"Well, unless he's invisible, he's not here." Doc said wryly.

His communicator buzzed. "Doc, here. No, no luck yet. We'll keep looking. "

Hawk closed communications. He looked at Beach Head who was back in bed.

"They're still looking for Lifeline. When did you see him last?" Hawk questioned Beach Head.

"I was out when I came in. I don't think I ever did see him." Beach Head wrinkled his forehead.

Hawk muttered under his breath. Looking up, he fixed his gaze on him. "So you say Flint is gone?"

"Yes, sir. I was too late." Beach looked away.

Hawk sighed. "Not a good night. Lady Jaye will be devastated." As he walked to the door, he turned around. "Not a word to anyone yet. I need to contact a few people before we give official word."

"Yes sir." Beach Head acknowledge.

Hawk left the room. Beach Head waited until he heard his footsteps disappear. He pulled the covers off and went to a computer terminal. He knew that even though this was a medical computer it was still interconnected to the system on the base. From around his neck he pulled out his dog collar. With one swiping motion he pulled a small SD card that was attached. Inserting the card into the slot the computer started buzzing. A thin smile appeared on his lips.

Mainframe was about to go off duty. He stretched as his replacement walked in.

"Hey, Hard Drive. Ready for an exciting day of staring at the computer?" He joked.

"Shut up." He replied good-naturedly as he sat down in the chair. Just as Mainframe was about to leave he heard Hard Drive swear.

"Mainframe, get back here. Someone's loaded a virus onto the computer."

"What?" Mainframe dashed back. "Crap, it's opened a hole in our firewall."

"Someone's trying to download data from our servers." Hard Drive was furiously typing.

"Well, stop them!" Mainframe cried as he ran to another console.

"What do you think I'm doing?" He snapped.

Mainframe grabbed his communicator. "General Hawk? We have a situation."

0o0

To Beach Head it seemed he had been riding for hours but the clock on the bike indicated that it had only been 45 minutes. To get back to base at the rate they were going would take more than a day. They didn't have that kind of time. They had tried to radio base but something was blocking their transmission.

"We're going to need wings!" He shouted to Flint.

"What do you think I've been working on?" Flint yelled back.

Beach Head frowned. What could he possibly have been doing all this time?

The answer came when in the distance the swamp gave way to what looked like an airfield.

They pulled to a stop.

"What is this place?" Beach Head asked as he got off his bike.

"Lady Jaye was telling me about an abandoned airport around these parts." Flint said. He walked to a hanger.

"And how would she know about that?" Beach Head asked following him.

"Her family was backing some movie that was shot here. She was telling me that they left…" He stopped as he yank opened the doors. "Some of their equipment here, including a C-47."

Beach Head stared at the small plane in front of them. "Is it operational?"

"Only one way to find out." Flint grinned.

A few minutes later they were up in the air.

"I can't believe that this thing works." Beach Head said incredulously.

"Yeah but we only have enough gas to get us halfway." Flint said checking the fuel gauge.

"Better than nothing. Dang! Radio doesn't work." He growled.

They sat in silence for a few minutes. Beach Head happened to glance out the window. He did a double take.

"Flint, we have company." Beach Head jerked his head out the window. Flint looked out and swore softly.

"Cobra rattlers!" Flint started evasive maneuvers.

"We're never going to out fly them." Beach Head said.

"I'm open to suggestions." Flint snapped.

They both involuntarily ducked as gunfire ripped through the side of the plane.

"They've hit the fuel tank." Flint said alarmed.

"Of course they did." Beach grumbled.

"We've got to land." Flint scanned below for a flat surface.

"Then we're as good as dead." Beach Head stated.

"Again… suggestions!" Flint glared at him.

The plane lurched as smoke started to fill the cockpit.

 **Yeah, sorry for more cliffhangers. I'm getting there.**


	13. Chapter 13

**To those in the US and Canada Happy Thanksgiving! I am thankful for all of you.**

 **I do not own any of the characters.**

Flint yanked on the steering column trying to steady the plane. The smoke was starting to get thick in the cockpit. Beach Head unstrapped himself from the seat.

"Where are you going?" Flint asked struggling with the controls.

"To kill two birds with one stone!" Beach Head moved to the back of the plane. He opened the back door of the plane. Smoke started clearing out. Crouching low to avoid the smoke, he braced himself against the side of the plane. He quickly counted three Rattlers. Taking aim with his gun, he waited until one of the Rattler came close. Then Beach Head fired with deadly accuracy. The turbine burst into flames as the Rattler went down. The pilot ejected. Gunfire ripped through the hull from the other two Rattlers. Beach Head jumped out of the doorway to avoid getting hit. He peeked back out to see another Rattler. Beach Head fired hitting the glass plating. The glass cracked forming deep lines obscuring the pilot's view. The plane was forced to retreat. One plane left. Beach Head continuing firing until his pistol was out of ammo. He then threw his firearm at the plane. It bounced off harmlessly. The bullets that ripped through their plane, however, were not. Beach Head stumbled back to the cockpit.

"I need your gun!" He shouted to Flint.

"What good is it going to do?" Flint asked. "So you might shoot out that last Rattler. That might buy us some time but we still need another plane. This one's a goner."

"Yeah, yeah, leave that to me. Just give me your gun!" Beach Head snapped. Flint tossed him his pistol. Beach Head ran back to the door. Waiting patiently for a Rattler to get close, he tucked the pistol into his waist band and jumped. He landed on the wing of the Rattler. He wedged himself between the turbine and the body of the plane. The startled pilot gawked at the man glaring at him from the wing of his plane. The Cobra pilot immediately dipped the plane. Beach Head hung on for dear life.

Flint saw Beach Head as the Rattler passed in front of the plane.

"Holy sh... Is he crazy? He is! He's out of his freaking mind." Flint gasped. He watched as the Rattler tried to shake the determined ranger off his wing.

When it was clear that Beach was not going to be thrown off, the pilot opened his canopy. He aimed his pistol at Beach Head and fired. But luckily it is difficult to fly and shoot accurately at the same time. The bullet just missed Beach's head. Beach Head pulled out his gun and fired. The bullet knocked the gun out of the pilot's hand. He grabbed his hand in pain. Beach Head began pulling himself toward the cockpit. The pilot in a panic tried to close the canopy. As the glass was about to seal shut, a foot blocked it. Flint could barely see what was happening. Although the open door in the back helped with some of it, the smoke was making it hard to see. All he could tell was that the Rattler was flying erratically. To him that was a good thing. It meant that Beach Head was still alive. Then he saw a parachute. Peering through the dirty glass he tried to see what was going on. A second later the Rattler floated past him. It was Beach Head. He gave a thumbs up. Then he pointed down. The Rattler flew past him. Flint was stunned for a moment before a grin spread across his face.

"I'm glad he's on our side." Flint got ready to land the plane.

0o0

Cover Girl walked into the medical ward. It was empty and quiet. She wondered where everyone was. As she entered the main offices she smelled a sickeningly sweet odor. She gagged. Running to the sink she soaked a rag and held it to her nose. She knew it was something that the medics used to knock out someone. Cover Girl went to open a window to let out the fumes. When she was sure that it was safe to breath, she went to investigate where it could have come from. When she opened Doc's office, she found Timber lying on the floor. She quickly ran to him. He was breathing but the gas had rendered him unconscious.

"Where's your master?" She knew that even if Timber was awake he couldn't talk to her. She gave him a pat. "Hang in there, fella." Realizing something was wrong and she was weaponless, she ran to the phone. Picking up the handset she heard nothing. The lines were cut.

"Oh great." She had to make a decision quickly. Leave and get help but in the meantime, whoever was here would get away. Or stay and possibly be killed. "Well, I've always been a gambler." She muttered under her breath.

Eyeing a mop left by a custodian, she grabbed it. She carefully peered outside. Slowly, she walked through the corridors checking the rooms. When she got to the medical rooms, she peered inside. Beach Head was supposed to be here. The room was dark so her view was limited. Carefully, she opened the door.

"Beach?" She whispered inside.

There was no answer. Going into a defensive stance, she turned on the light. No one was there. Relaxing she got up, then she felt someone behind her. Swinging her mop around the cloth almost connected with Beach Head's scowling face.

"Trying to clean my clock?" He asked slightly amused.

"Beach? You scared me." Cover Girl lowered her weapon slightly. "What's going on? There's a weird smell. And I can't find Doc anywhere."

"Beats me. I was in the bathroom." Beach Head shrugged. "Maybe the spook's wolf knocked over something."

"Well, we need to let General Hawk know." Cover Girl said as she started walking out.

"Let me come with you." Beach Head said.

"No, it's okay. You stay here. You still have to recover." She edged away from him.

"Please, I'll recover when I do my morning run." He scoffed.

"Sure." Cover Girl agreed moving more quickly.

"What's your hurry?" Beach Head asked as he trotted to catch up.

"Oh well, something is up and I don't want to delay." Cover Girl almost broke into a run. As she got to the exit, the door slammed. Beach Head stood looking grimly at her. Cover Girl cursed her slowness.

"How did you know?" He asked in a low voice.

"If you were in the bathroom, how did you know Timber was here? I never mentioned him." Cover Girl held the mop in between her and Beach Head. "You're not the real Beach Head."

"Are you sure?" He asked coyly walking toward her.

Cover Girl took a few steps back. "Darn right, I'm sure." She said angrily.

"That's too bad `cause, I really did like you." He held up a gun.


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks for the support. I'm finally getting somewhere. Happy holidays to everyone!**

 **I do not own anything... not even a sense of humor.**

Cover Girl eyed the gun warily. "What are you going to do? Killing me will only delay you."

"Believe me, I don't want to, but I can't have you runnin' around, now can I?" The fake Beach Head cocked the gun. Cover Girl stiffened. Beach Head seemed to hesitate.

"Yo Joe!" A squawk came from above. The next thing Cover Girl knew, green feathers and claws covered Beach Head's face.

"Polly!" Cover Girl cried with relief. Beach Head managed to knock Polly back but the gun was kicked out of his hand. Cover Girl's fist connected with his face. He staggered back. Cover Girl lunged for the gun, grabbing it with a forward roll. When she turned around, he was gone. Cover Girl uttered a curse before quickly going to check on Polly. The parrot had gotten back on his feet. It was dazed but unhurt.

"Polly, I could kiss you." Cover Girl carefully picked up the bird.

"Awk, Polly prefers crackers." Polly whistled moving to her shoulder.

Cover Girl chuckled a little. "Shoot, I need to warn General Hawk." Remembering the cut phone lines, she rushed outside. Bumping into some green shirts on duty, she borrowed their radio. "General, Beach Head is fake. He's probably a synthoid." She filled him in on what she knew.

"There's another fake, awk, another fake. Polly is a fake" Polly squawked into the radio after she was done.

Cover Girl heard the General swear. "Listen Cover Girl, we need to find him. We think he downloaded some sensitive information. We need to find him before it leaves the base. I'll have someone find Shipwreck. He could be in danger if that Polly is from Cobra. We also need to figure out what happened to Flint and Beach Head."

"Flint is alive, alive. So is Beachie, awk." Polly confirmed.

"Well, at least that's some good news." Hawk growled. "Cover Girl, go back to the medical building. See if you can find Doc and the others. Make sure they are okay. I'll send someone to help you in a minute."

"Yes, sir." Cover Girl answered. She turned to go back but Polly hopped off her shoulder and into the sky. "Wait! Where are you going?" Cover Girl called out. But Polly disappeared into the sky. Cover Girl bit her lip for a second before she ran back to the medical building. She knew Polly would look for Shipwreck. But she had to look for the missing Joes. Entering the building she went back to where Timber was lying. The wolf was starting to regain consciousness.

"Hey, boy. You okay?" Cover Girl stroked the wolf's head. Timber whimpered before trying to get up. She waited for him to get onto its feet. He looked at her curiously. "Come on boy, go find Snake Eyes." Timber barked before running out the door. Cover Girl wasn't sure he understood her but she followed nonetheless. Running through several corridors, he stopped at a door. He circled around and looked at her. Cover Girl opened the door. Lying on the floor was Doc and Snake Eyes. Bending down to check on them, she caught a flash of light from the vents. Quickly checking that Doc and Snake Eyes were still breathing she went to the vent. Noticing that it was loose, she pulled it off its hinges. She saw green tinged glasses. "Lifeline!" She pulled his limp body from the vent. Carefully laying him down, she checked his pulse. "Still alive." She sighed with relief.

"Hello?" Cover Girl heard a voice from outside. It was Lady Jaye.

"In here!" She called out. Cover Girl heard rapid footsteps before a familiar head popped in.

"Oh my gosh, are they…" Lady Jaye stared wide-eyed at the bodies.

"No, they're all alive." Cover Girl answered. "Help me get them out of here."

Jaye and Cover Girl lifted each man carefully and placed them on medical beds. Timber sat in the corner watching them.

"What happened?" Jaye asked when all three were on the beds.

Cover Girl quickly explained. Lady Jaye's face darkened. "Cobra's got a lot of nerve." She said.

Cover Girl agreed. "The good news is Flint, the real Flint, is still alive."

"And so's Beach Head." Jaye added. She noticed the blush on her friend's cheek. "You're worried about him aren't you?"

"I know Beach can take care of himself." Cover Girl said softly.

"That doesn't mean we can't worry about them." Lady Jaye responded.

Doc coughed. The girls turned their attention to him. Snake Eyes was also starting to stir.

"Ugh, I'm going to be tasting that gas for hours." Doc muttered as he sat up.

"Are you okay?" Cover Girl asked.

"Been better." Doc looked over at Snake Eyes. "How are you doing, big guy?"

Snake Eyes gave a thumbs up before hopping off the medical bed. Doc also got up and went to check on Lifeline.

"Is Lifeline okay?" Lady Jaye asked.

Doc answered affirmatively. "He has a knot on his head the size of a golf ball but he'll be just fine."

To prove his point, Lifeline groaned. He placed his hand on his head. "What happened?" He asked.

"I have to tell Hawk." Cover Girl remembered.

"I already did." Lady Jaye informed her. "He says good work but they still haven't found Beach Head."

"Beach Head isn't real." Lifeline quickly said.

"Yeah, we gathered that." Cover Girl said wryly. "If you guys are all right, I'm going to join the search."

"Not without me." Lady Jaye stated firmly.

"Go ahead." Doc agreed. "I'll give Snakes Eyes a quick check up and a more thorough check on Lifeline."

Snake Eyes made signs of protest.

Doc shook his head. "Hey, I need to make sure there were no side effects before I can clear you for combat duty."

Cover Girl gave him a sympathetic look before she and Lady Jaye left. "Any ideas where to look first?" Lady Jaye asked.

"No." Cover Girl admitted. "I'm sure Hawk would have the base sealed tight. And I'm sure if this Beach Head has the memories of our Beach Head he would know that. So he's going to have to find another way off the base…" Cover Girl trailed off.

"What?" Lady Jaye asked when Cover Girl stopped midway.

"If you were Beach Head where would you feel the safest?" Cover Girl asked.

"I don't know?" Lady Jaye shrugged. "I mean everywhere on base is pretty safe."

"Let me rephrase that. Where would you feel most at home?" She reiterated.

The both said at the same time. "The PT course!"

"Let's go." Cover Girl ran ahead while Jaye followed.

0o0

Flint and Beach Head were making good time.

"We'll be back within the hour." Flint said.

"That's not fast enough." Beach Head replied sourly.

"We're going as fast as we can." Flint stated.

"Cobra equipment is crap. One of our Skystrikers could get there in half the time." Beach complained. "And why does none of the radios work?" He slammed the radio.

"Well, maybe because _someone_ damaged it kicking the pilot out." Flint reminded him.

"Don't' blame this on me! At least I got us a ride!" Beach Head became defensive.

"Look, I'm not blaming you. Merely pointing out facts. We just have to make due with what we have." Flint explained.

"Stinking, cheap crap." Beach muttered under his breath.

"We'll be there soon. With any luck Polly would have already made it there and is warning the Joes." Flint said trying to soothe him.

He didn't say anything. He glared out the window. They flew in silence for a while.

The radio cackled. "Unknown aircraft, you are in restricted airspace. Please identify yourself."

"Oh great!" Beach Head threw his arms up in exasperation. "And how are we supposed to answer them."

"We can't." Flint shrugged. "We're just going to have to ignore them."

The radio cackled to life again. "We repeat, identify yourself."

Beach Head picked up the broken radio and yelled, "We can't very well identify ourselves when none of this dang Cobra crap works, now can we?" He then banged the radio several time for good measure.

"Well, that sure helped." Flint said sarcastically.

"Don't start with me, college boy." Beach answered.

"We did not get that. If you do not identify yourself, we will be forced to fire." The radio continued.

"Sure! Why not? This will look good on my epitaph _Shot down because of a stinkin' faulty radio!"_

"I'd prefer Byron." Flint noted.

"You think this is funny?" Beach Head growled at him. "If we survive this, I'm making you run the whole obstacle course on your hands…"

"Hold that thought." Flint said as he noticed something on his radar. "Bogie at six o'clock."

Beach Head peered out. "It's a Skystriker!"

"And we're in a Cobra rattler." Flint said.

"You think they'd shoot first, before…" Beach Head started saying.

Laser fire hit the side of the plane.

"What do you think?" Flint asked.

"Not again." Beach Head groaned. "I'm not jumping out this time."

"You don't have to. We'll just land and show them who we are. That'll solve the problem." Flint said reasonably.

More shots hit the side of the plane.

"That's if they don't kill us first." Beach Head said darkly.


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks for reading and commenting. I had been hoping to update for Christmas but I've been really, really sick. Slowly recovering though, hope everyone had a good holiday. Happy New Year.**

 **I do not own.**

"We should split up to cover more ground." Cover Girl said to Lady Jaye.

"We should wait for back up." Lady Jaye suggested.

"There's no telling what trouble he can cause. Waiting will increase his chances of getting away." Cover Girl said impatiently.

Lady Jaye hesitated for a second before tossing Cover Girl her gun. Cover Girl gave her a curious look. Lady Jaye rolled her eyes.

"For protection, stupid." She pulled a javelin from the quiver on her back. "I have mine, right here."

Cover Girl gratefully accepted the firearm.

"If you find anything, call me and if I find anything…" Lady Jaye started.

"I'll come running." Cover Girl agreed.

"Yo Joe!" Lady Jaye left Cover Girl alone.

Cover Girl went in the opposite direction. Approaching the mud pit, she stopped. Swinging her leg out in vicious kick, her leg was blocked and pushed back. She jumped back in a defensive stance. Standing in front of her was the synthoid Beach Head.

"Nice to see you, too, darling." He said.

"Don't call me that, you second rate copy." She snapped holding her gun up.

His smile dropped a fraction. "I'm as real as he is… maybe more." He growled.

"Please, you've been programmed by Cobra. You do what they say." She answered.

"I have orders, like any good soldier." He countered.

Cover Girl snorted derisively. "Right, like you would choose otherwise."

"Maybe." He said cryptically.

Cover Girl wasn't sure what the synthoid's game was but she was not playing. "Put those hands where I can see them."

"I'll put them anywhere you want." He said smirking.

"Watch it." She warned him with a growl.

"Why are you waiting for him?" He asked out of the blue.

"W…w…what?" Cover Girl stammered.

"I have his memories, his thoughts, feelings… I know. He's never going to make a move. His pride, his career is too important to him." The synthoid elaborated.

Cover Girl narrowed her eyes. "My business is none of your business." But inside her heart dropped, knowing that the synthoid most likely spoke the truth.

"I'm different." He continued. Cover Girl's eyes widened. "I don't have anything holding me back."

"You're Cobra's puppet." Cover Girl reminded him.

"I don't follow them completely." He answered. "They made the mistake of giving us synthoids free will to make decisions. They thought it would make us _fit in_ better on the field. They thought a little conditioning was all it took to keep us in line." He took a step closer to her.

"Stay back!" Cover Girl snapped. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because… I want you to come with me." He said frankly.

Cover Girl nearly choked. "Are you serious?"

"I love you." He answered frankly.

0o0

"They're not letting me land." Flint complained. "They're just trying to shoot us out of the sky."

As if it agreed, the Skystriker fired across the front of the Rattler.

"So what else is new?" Beach Head groaned.

"I bet that's Ace." Flint observed.

"Who cares who it is? We're going to be toast if they keep firing at us." Beach snapped.

"No. What I meant is that Lady Jaye flew with Ace before…" Flint explained.

"Is this one of your jealousy fits? Because I don't have time to…" Beach Head interrupted him.

"Would you shut up and let me finish? Jaye told me about some of Ace's moves." Flint cut him off.

"So? What does that have to do with anything?" Beach asked.

"Well, watch this..." Flint suddenly pushed the controls downward. The plane lurched forward and they seemed to be headed straight for the ground.

"What the… Are you crazy?" Beach clutched the edges of his seat.

"Trust me." Flint said.

"We're heading for the ground!" Beach yelled.

"I know!" Flint continued to manipulate the controls.

The plane slowly did a barrel roll. Then as it was pulling up, it did an aileron roll.

The Skystriker stopped firing. In fact, it pulled back. Then it came along side the plane. It was Ace. Flint waved. Ace pointed to the ground and Flint nodded. They both descended.

"Geesh, sorry Flint. I didn't know it was you." Ace said as he got out of his plane.

"It's okay." Flint said magnanimously.

"I mean, everyone's on edge since they found that they replaced you with a synthoid. Then Beach Head stopped…" Ace continued.

"I did what?" Beach Head popped his head from the plane.

"Beach?" Ace gawked at him. "Wait, if you're here then who's back at base?"

Ace grabbed his radio and patched into base. When he finished he turned back to Flint and Beach Head. "Beach Head, the one back at base, is a synthoid. Cover Girl discovered him. He downloaded sensitive information and is on the loose."

"I need to get back to base, now!" Beach Head said alarmed.

"I'll get you there in two shakes of a lamb tail." Ace motioned for Beach Head to get into his Skystriker. He looked at Flint. "If you don't mind sharing the backseat, I can fly you both back."

"Move over." Flint told Beach Head. Beach Head scowled but made space nonetheless.

"This is a little unorthodox but here we go." Ace said cheerfully as the hatch closed down. He fired the engines and soon they were off.

"Get your elbow out of my space." Beach Head snapped.

"Sure, once you get your knee out of mine." Flint retorted.

"If you two don't stop, I'm turning this plane around." Ace threatened.

The two stopped but glowered at each other.

"You're breathing on me." Beach Head whispered.

"Well, where else am I suppose to breath?" Flint asked incredulously.

"I don't know. You're the tactician, figure it out." Beach replied.

"Don't make me come back there." Ace threatened again. Both went silent.

"How much longer?" Beach Head asked.

"Oy, it's going to be a long trip." Ace moaned.


	16. Chapter 16

**Thanks for the reviews. Hope everyone had a Happy New Year!**

 **I do not own.**

Synthoid Polly with a small satchel hung around his neck flew over the armory. No one noticed the parrot as he squeezed through the crevice under the door to get into the room the ammunition was kept. Using his beak he opened the satchel and pulled our a small electronic device that he attached to the missile he was perched on. He methodically went around the room placing the device on missiles and bombs until he ran out. He edged his way to the device closest to the door. With his beak he pressed the pinhole on the device which began blinking. All the devices began blinking. Polly slipped under the crevice and flew away.

0o0

"This…this is crazy." Cover Girl sputtered.

"But it's true. Ever since I gained consciousness, you're all I could think about." The synthoid Beach Head said. "Even with my orders, I can only think of being with you."

Cover Girl wasn't sure if she should be flattered or creeped out. She was leaning toward the latter.

"Listen, it's very… I mean… I'm… look, this isn't going to work." Cover Girl stammered.

"Why not? I am Beach Head." The synthoid argued.

"I can't believe I'm having this conversation." Cover Girl kept her eye on the synthoid.

"But what are _you_ going to do about it?" The synthoid prompted.

Cover Girl scowled. "I'm going to haul you in, you second-hand ranger."

Beach Head shook his head. "I'd reconsider."

"Why would I do that?" She challenged.

Suddenly, an explosion rocked the base. Cover Girl was knocked off kilter. The synthoid was ready. He rushed her and grabbed the gun, twisting one of Cover Girl's arm behind her. He had his other arm around her throat. "Because your base is about to become Cobra's."

0o0

"There's the signal." Major Bludd said looking through his binoculars at the column of smoke coming from the middle of the Pit. "Let's go! Cobra!"

From the flat desert, tanks materialized as they threw off their camouflage coverings. Major Bludd motioned for them to go. The Hiss Tanks began rolling toward the base.

Meanwhile, the Joes were running around trying to contain the fire that was spreading.

"Keep the fire away from the vehicles." Dusty shouted as he jumped into a tank to move it away.

Barbeque was spraying down the flames with a special foam to smother it. "Doing the best I can." He shouted.

Hawk came on the loudspeaker. "Joes, salvage as many planes and tanks as you can. We are under attack."

"When it rains, it pours." Dusty groaned. But he drove the tank out. When he got outside he saw Cobra troops penetrating the gate. "That'll be the day." He muttered as he began attacking the nearest Cobra troops. "Yo Joe!"

0o0

Synthoid Polly sat in a tree at the far end of the base by the obstacle course, admiring his handiwork before turning around. But when he did he came face to face with the real thing.

"Awk, knock out my sailor, would you?" Polly squawked before flying at the phony.

The synthoid was caught by surprised. Polly hit the synthoid straight in the chest. The two birds rolled around.

"Take that you phony, baloney!" Polly boxed furiously at the fake. The synthoid fought back. It managed to trip him. Polly fell to the ground. The synthoid slammed his claw around Polly's neck. He raised his other claw for the killing shot. Before the claw could come down, a javelin flew past. A net burst from the tip capturing the upright bird and pinning him to the tree.

Polly got up and saw Lady Jaye with another javelin ready.

"I don't know what's going on but until I do, you're staying put." Jaye said firmly. She then gasped as the captured bird dissolved. The pile of goop slipped through the holes in the net. It then reformed and flew away. Lady Jaye threw her other javelin at it. The synthoid dodged it and disappeared into the distance.

Lady Jaye cursed. She looked at Polly who picked himself off the ground. "You okay?" Polly whistled and hopped onto her outstretched arm.

"Shipwreck is hurt. Awk, he needs help." Polly squawked. The ground shook with another explosion.

"We all do." Lady Jaye said through gritted teeth.

0o0

"Funny, I lost contact with base." Ace said to Flint and Beach Head.

" It's Cobra. I know it." Beach Head proclaimed.

"Well, duh." Flint replied.

"Do you want me to smack you so hard your grandkids would feel it?" He retorted.

"No need to smack me when your smell alone could kill a horse." He responded.

"Enough back there! Base is just over…" Ace stopped in mid sentence.

From the back seat Flint and Beach Head could see the Cobra troops marching toward their base, which was on fire.

The men stared in disbelief as Cobra troops broke through the Pit's defenses.

"That's not good." Ace muttered.

"No kidding, Captain Obvious." Beach Head growled.

"I don't think they know we're here." Flint observed. "Ace, land this thing."

"Sure thing, Flint. But what are we going to do?" Ace asked.

"You're letting us off." Flint said.

"What?" Ace cried.

"Beach Head and I will try to infiltrate them from the back. Give us some cover and maybe take out a few of those tanks." Flint ordered.

"That sounds so crazy, it might just work." Beach Head noted.

"Are you giving me a compliment?" Flint asked smugly.

"No, just making an observation." Beach Head replied.

"Yeah, did it hurt?" Flint smirked.

"I'll show you hurt." Beach Head cracked his knuckles.

"Save that for Cobra. We're here." Ace said as the plane touched the ground. The hatch opened. Beach Head and Flint struggled to get out. When they finally extracted themselves from their tight space, they scrambled out of the plane.

"Here, you guys might need these." Ace tossed them a couple of guns.

"Thanks." Flint said gratefully.

"Yeah, yeah, less yaking, more attacking." Beach Head snarled as he started toward the unsuspecting enemy.

Flint shrugged and followed him.

"Be careful." Ace said softly before closing the hatch and taking off.


	17. Chapter 17

**I do not own the characters, blah, blah, blah.**

"That's Major Bludd." Flint nudged Beach Head.

"I'm well aware of who he is." Beach Head responded testily. Then he added contemptuously, "Figures the coward wouldn't go in with his troops."

"Better for us." Flint said. "Let's go." Staying the behind the rocks he moved closer toward the tank that the major was standing on directing operations.

Beach Head scowled but followed Flint anyway. When they ran out of rocks, they stopped.

"Now what?" Beach Head asked with a touch of sarcasm.

Flint didn't answer instead he picked up a pebble. Three Cobra soldiers were standing around waiting for their orders. Flint tossed the small rock. The pebble hit the helmet of one of them. He looked up into the sky. His companions did the same. As they were distracted, Flint lunged out and tackled two of them. Before the third could react, Beach Head had knocked him out. They dragged them behind the rocks. A few minutes later they came out in full Cobra uniform, complete with helmets that hid their faces.

"I'll get Bludd. You get a tank." Flint instructed Beach Head.

"Why do you get to go after that son of a molerat?" Beach Head complained.

"Fine, you go after Bludd. I'll get the tank." Flint said exasperated.

"No, I'll get the tank and you get Bludd." Beach Head then turned in the direction of the stationary tanks.

Flint resisted the urge to face palm. He then scanned the path towards the madman. The way seemed clear. Flint approached him from behind. Just as he was about to aim his weapon, Bludd spun around.

"Good! You're here. It's about time I joined the party." Bludd said to Flint. Flint stood stunned for a second. "Well, don't stand there like a bloody idiot! Get me to the field."

"Oh, uh, yes, sir." Flint realized that Bludd had mistaken him for a Cobra tank driver. Flint quickly scrambled up and into the tank. This was not part of the plan but he's going to have to wing it.

Meanwhile, Beach Head had walked right up to a tank and got in. No one batted an eye as he drove off. It wasn't until he ran straight through some other vehicles and almost mowed down some soldiers that they figured that something was wrong. But by the time they could react, he had already driven the tank through the breach.

0o0

"You're not going to get away with this." Cover Girl realized how cliché she sounded but honestly it was the only thing she could think of to say.

"I think we already have, darling." The fake said.

Anger rose in her. "Don't call me that!" She stomped on his instep while pushing his gun hand away. The gun fired harmlessly in the air just missing Polly. The fake regained control. Polly flew down.

"Mission a success." It whistled.

"Yeah, I gather." The fake answered, restraining the struggling Cover Girl.

"Why is she still around? Get rid of her." It demanded.

"She may still have some use." The fake argued.

"No use, no use. Get rid of her." The bird squawked.

"I'll decide that." The fake growled.

"Insubordination!" It declared. It then flew straight at the clone, hitting him in the face. He let go of Cover Girl who fell to the floor. She got up quickly to run away but the cries stopped her. Turning around she stared in horror as the bird and man metalized and merged into one monstrosity. The man-bird still a grayish color pointed the gun at Cover Girl. It fired at her. She rolled out of the way and started running knowing it's harder to hit a moving target. She heard footsteps pounding behind her. She ducked into the woods as bullets rang out behind her. Carefully, she counted the shots. If she was accurate, there were only three bullets left in the chamber. Unless they had more bullets stored somewhere, she just had to wait them out. She heard the rustle of leaves being crushed underfoot. Taking a deep breath, she bolted from behind the tree. Two more shots rang out. She felt the heat of one pass dangerously close to her head. Breathing heavily, she listened for the sound of their footsteps. When she heard none, she carefully poked her head out… only to stare down the barrel of a gun.

"Good bye," The metallic monster said with an evil grin.

Cover Girl heard the click of the gun and closed her eyes.

"NO!"

A shot was fired, but she did not feel the sting of any bullet. Opening her eyes, she saw that another hand had appeared from its chest and had knocked the gun into the air. Cover Girl didn't wait to see who would win out. Knowing that the gun was out of bullets she ran without fear of being shot from behind. However, as she emerged from the woods, she ran into a tank… literally.

"Oh dang, this just isn't my day." She muttered picking herself off the floor.

The top flew open. A Cobra soldier's head appeared. To Cover Girl's surprise the soldier tore off his helmet and mask. "You have a survival instinct of a gnat!"

"Beach Head?" Cover Girl gaped at him.

He jumped down from the Cobra tank. "Who else would it be?" He scowled at her. To his surprise, she threw herself into his arms.

"Oh, thank goodness, you're okay." She said hugging him tightly. Her voice wavered slightly as if she was about to cry.

"Uh… yeah, of course, I'm alright." He stammered uncomfortable at the sudden display of affection. He awkwardly patted her back. "Who else would lead PT in the mornings?"

Cover Girl gave a light snort. Pulling back she slugged him in the shoulder. "That's for scaring me."

Beach Head rubbed his sore shoulder. He much more preferred this to the hug. "Dang it woman! That hurt."

"Good!" Cover Girl exclaimed with satisfaction.

Before Beach Head could respond, the synthoid creature came out of the woods. Beach Head spotted it first. "What the devil is that?"

"The clone of you fused with the clone of Polly." Cover Girl told him.

It spotted Beach Head with Cover Girl.

"SHE'S MINE!" It roared charging them.

"Like heck she is!" Beach Head pushed Cover Girl out of the way. He got into a defensive stance facing the monster head on.

 **Happy New Year! Hoping to finish this arc and moving onto more one shots of their developing relationship. Sorry for the infrequent updates but I did warn you that this is not my main fandom. Thanks for the reviews. They motivate me to keep going.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry, for such a late update. Life happened and I kinda lost motivation to write. So I'm finishing the arc but then I'm not sure when I'm going to update next. As I said before, I'm going to try to just write stand alone fics about these two. Thank you for all your reviews. I appreciate your support.**

 **I do not own.**

Cover Girl looked up with annoyance from the ground where Beach Head had shoved her. But the annoyance melted when she saw the two men grappling. The synthoid, who was stronger, managed to throw Beach Head against the tank. Beach fell to the ground on his hands and knees.

"Beach!" Cover Girl crawled over to him. Clutching him, she pulled him up. "You okay?"

Beach scowled, rubbing his head with one hand. "This thing is tougher than it looks."

"I don't know. It looked pretty tough to me." Cover Girl commented.

Beach Head turned his scowl on Cover Girl. "Whose side are you on?"

Before she could reply, they both saw something fly at them. They parted and an elongated metallic fist rammed in between them..

"Stay away from her!" The synthoid flew at Beach Head. As the synthoid reached him, Beach grabbed its arms. He rolled onto his back, using his legs to vault the fake overhead. The synthoid slid along the dirt, grinding into the ground. Beach Head jumped on top and began pummeling it. One of the synthoid's arm formed into a club and smacked off Beach Head who flew off to the side. The synthoid got up and approached the fallen Ranger. His club grew spikes as he got closer to his target. It raised its weapon but before it could make contact, Cover Girl jumped on its back. She kicked the back of its knees causing it to fall backwards. She jumped out of the way as it fell.

"Beach!" She ran and picked him up. "You're gonna need bigger guns than these." She squeezed his biceps."

He glared at her but knew she was right. "Get to the tank. I'll keep it busy." He told her.

Cover Girl nodded. Beach Head looked up to see the synthoid was already up. Beach pushed her in the direction of the tank before turning his attention to the synthoid. "Come get me, you sorry excuse for a science experiment!" He goaded.

The synthoid roared in anger as it charged.

Meanwhile, Cover Girl had entered the tank. "Okay, now how does this hunk of junk work." She muttered to herself. She pushed a button. The periscope lowered. "That was not it." She pushed another. All the lights began flashing on the control board. "Oh boy." She groaned.

Beach Head and the synthoid circled each other.

"You! You don't deserve her." The synthoid declared as both its arms became swords.

"And you do?" Beach Head spatted. "You're just a copy! And not a very good one either."

"I can give her everything you didn't! You can't even admit you love her!" The synthoid countered.

"I... I don't need a second rate copy telling me what I can or can't do." Beach Head said narrowing his eyes. "I know my reasons. And if you have any decent part of me… you should know why too… You also should know that she'd never accept you!"

"Shut up!" The synthoid swung his deadly blades. Although Beach Head did an admirable job avoiding most of the strikes, the synthoid still managed to cut him several times. The last one left a deep gouge in his arm and leg. Falling over in pain, he found himself at the mercy of the synthoid. But as the synthoid approached, he grabbed a fistful of dirt and threw it into the synthoid's face. The synthoid screamed as the dirt blinded him. Beach Head pulled himself off the ground. Then with his good arm Beach punched its face. The synthoid staggered back. It rubbed the dirt from its eyes. Glaring at Beach Head, it swung wildly. But before it could reach him, an explosion stopped it. It looked in shock for a moment at the hole in its chest. It looked at the tank that was still smoking. The hatched opened and Cover Girl emerged.

The synthoid looked sadly at her. It mouthed _I love you_ , before melting into a pile of goo on the ground. The words stunned Cover Girl for a minute but she shook herself and jumped out of the tank. Running to Beach Head, who had fallen back on the ground, she slid next to him.

"Dear lord, are you okay?" She asked pressing her hand against the leg wound to try to stop the bleeding.

"I've been better." He said holding his arm.

"We need to get you to Doc, now!" She fumbled for her radio before realizing she must have dropped it somewhere. After looking futilely around her for something to help, she untucked her shirt and started unbuttoning it.

"What are you doing?" Beach Head asked alarmed.

"Shut up! I'm trying to save you." She snapped. Beach looked away uncomfortably as she ripped the bottom off to use as a bandage. She tied a strip around his leg tightly to try to stop the bleeding, then using another to bandage his arm. She put the remaining mangled shirt back on before helping Beach Head up. "Lean on me. Don't put any weight on the bad leg." She instructed as she put his arm around her shoulder.

As they slowly limped forward, Beach Head perked up.

"Wait, you hear that?" He asked.

"I don't hear anything." Cover Girl grunted under his weight.

"Exactly. The battle must be over." He said.

Cover Girl stopped and listened. "Who do you think won?" She asked apprehensively.

From the distance, a Cobra tank rolled towards them.

"Uh oh, I don't like the looks of that." Cover Girl muttered.

"I ain't going down without a fight." Beach Head declared.

"Well, it's going to be a short one, if it's between you and a tank." She observed.

But they didn't need to worry because the tank stopped and Flint came out.

"Happy to see me?" He grinned.

"Only if you have a stretcher." Cover Girl replied.

"Hmph, I think you're rubbing off on her." Flint said to Beach Head.

"Okay, there's a lot of explaining to do. But first, we need help." Cover Girl said. "He's heavy."

"If you think I'm heavy, you haven't been hitting the dumbbells hard enough." He snorted.

"How about I hit you? That count?" She snapped.

Flint rolled his eyes. "That's going to be some relationship." He said under his breath.

0o0

Dusty watched with immense satisfaction as the remaining Cobra tanks limped away followed by Ace and a few other pilots. But when he turned to look at the base, his smile faded.

"Medic!" He yelled jumping out of the tank. He ran to help several injured Joes.

Hawk surveyed the damage grimly. He crouched down to check on an injured soldier.

"Hang in there, son. Help is on the way." He told the man.

The young green shirt nodded and tried to smile but grimaced from the pain. Hawk stayed until a stretcher came. Then he got up and continued his assessment of the damages.

During the battle, Doc and Lifeline stayed at the medical ward, helping the casualties that were coming in. Lady Jaye and Polly had brought in an unconscious Shipwreck during the battle. Then Lady Jaye ran out to see how she could help. Polly stayed with his owner. Shipwreck came to pretty quickly. When he found out what was happening, Doc had a hard time making him stay in his bed. Eventually, Shipwreck was able to sneak out and join the fight.

It took a while before there was some semblance of normal. After Doc had finished patching up all the Joes, Hawk called a meeting.

"Did we recover the data?" He inquired Mainframe. He looked around the table that included Beach Head, Cover Girl, Flint, Duke, Lady Jaye, Dusty, Lifeline, and Mainframe.

Mainframe nodded. "We found a SD card in the remains of the synthoid, Cover Girl and Beach Head had destroyed. Hard Drive is checking it out now but it looks like the data is all there and none of it left the base."

"Good." Hawk nodded satisfied. "And where are the remains of the synthoids?"

"They're locked up tight." Lifeline replied.

"I want our lab boys to see if there's anything they can learn from those things." Hawk leaned back in his chair.

As the Joes took turns telling their sides of the story, Hawk listened to them silently. Flint had been mistaken for a Cobra soldier and was able to get close enough to the enemy tanks to start doing damage. By the time Bludd realized his mistake, it was too late.

"Knocked him out in one shot." Flint said rubbing his bruised knuckle. "It felt good." Lady Jaye gave an approving smile. She told them that after she saved Polly from the synthoid, she went with him to help Shipwreck who was injured by the fake.

"He's recovering now." She reported. "No permanent damage."

"Thank goodness." Cover Girl sighed with relief.

Beach Head shot her a look but said nothing.

Dusty went on to tell how he kept the snakes at bay until the Joes could regroup.

"Can't tell you how much longer I could have held them off." He said frankly. Turning to Flint, he added, "You came in the nick of time."

Flint nodded. "Yeah, but Duke was the one who managed to get everyone back on track."

Duke shrugged. "All in a days work." He said modestly.

Duke had assessed the situation in a matter of seconds and sprang into action, getting whatever artillery was left to fend off the attack.

Everyone turned to Cover Girl and Beach Head. Cover Girl summed up her story succinctly before turning it over to Beach Head. He was even briefer. It did not escape her notice that he left out some details. When he was done, Hawk leaned forward.

"This has been a long few months, boys and girls." He began. "It seems that Cobra isn't pulling any punches and neither can we. We are going to have to come up with new protocol to make sure this doesn't happen again. I expect reports on my desk in 24 hours. I need to see the uppers about this. Meanwhile, Flint, Duke, Beach Head… I need you to work on that protocol. Dismissed."

Everyone got up to leave.

"Beach Head, I need a word with you." Hawk said suddenly.

Beach Head paused and turned back. Cover Girl looked curiously but filed out with the rest.

"Sir?" He asked.

Hawk tapped his pen a moment before replying.

"I'm assigning you to permanently work with Cover Girl." He announced.

"What?" Beach Head nearly yelled but managed to strangle it into a squeak.

"You two worked well together, managed to unearth a whole Cobra plot… I think, your strengths complement each other." Hawk said.

"But… but… " Beach Head sputtered. He hesitated before saying, "Permission to speak frankly, sir."

"Permission granted." Hawk inclined his head.

"I… I can't… I don't know if I can keep things… professional." He lowered his eyes in embarrassment.

When his superior said nothing, he thought he had doomed his career. But when he looked up, Hawk was smiling with amusement.

"Oh, I know that." He told the stunned drill instructor. "Oh, don't give me that look. I'm not blind." He snorted. "Look, Beach Head, when I see something that works, I'd be a fool to break that up. Now, that's not an endorsement mind you. But if I know anything, I know you can be discreet." He paused and narrowed his eyes. "You can be discreet, can't you?"

"Sir, yes, sir!" He said out of habit.

"Good. Then it's settled. After that report and some rest, I want both of you in my office for your next assignment."

"I… but… this…" Beach Head wasn't sure what he wanted to say.

Hawk got up from his chair. He put a reassuring hand on Beach Head's shoulder. "Look, son, I know how dearly you hold to the rules. But the rules were made so that things will run in an orderly fashion. So as long as you adhere to the spirit of those rules, I can overlook other things." Hawk said in his easy manner. Letting go of his shoulder he walked to the door. Beach Head was left alone in the room.

As Hawk stepped down the hall, Flint came from the opposite direction.

"Sir, is Beach Head still around? I want to set up our first meeting to work on the protocol." Flint saluted.

Hawk pointed to the meeting room. "Still in there." Flint nodded and walked to the room.

"Flint?" Hawk's voice made Flint turn around. "Beach Head will be busy in the next few weeks. You better make the meeting tomorrow."

"Yes, sir." Flint saluted again as Hawk disappeared down the hall. Flint scratched his head, unsure as to what had happened.

Flint found Beach Head still standing in the exact spot Hawk had left him.

"Beach Head? Duke and I were planning to meet next week but Hawk says you'll be busy so I guess we're going to have to meet earlier. How does tomorrow at 1400 hours in Duke's office sound?" Flint trailed off when Beach Head was not responding. "Hey, Beach, you okay?"

Beach Head slowly turned his head to look at Flint. "I heard, ya." He snapped. "Fine, by me." He moved to leave the room. But before leaving, he spun around. "And for the record, I still don't like you." The door slid closed and he was gone.

A confused Flint stood in the middle of the room. "Um, okay? I don't like you either?" Flint said to the empty room.

0o0

"I can't believe, I couldn't tell it wasn't Flint." Lady Jaye said guiltily.

"It's okay. He had everyone fooled." Cover Girl said.

"But I'm not everyone!" Lady Jaye said angrily. "I'm supposed to _know_ him."

"And you do." Cover Girl insisted. The two women walked together to their rooms. Cover Girl had been comforting her friend.

"Well, I did notice he has been distant but I chalked that up to all the work he had lately." She ran her hand through her hair.

"And you have been away on all those missions. You guys haven't really seen each other in weeks." Cover Girl reminded her.

"But still…" She lamented.

"Hey, there's no reason to beat yourself up over it. Those Synthoids are pretty believable. I mean Shipwreck didn't even notice that Polly was switched."

"But you knew it wasn't Beach Head." Lady Jaye pointed out.

"Well, not at first… but then he… said things." Cover Girl stopped. She wasn't ready to talk about it yet. She shook herself. "I'm sure that if you spent more time, you would know it wasn't Flint. In fact, I'm sure that's probably why he avoided you."

"I guess." Lady Jaye said uncertainly.

"Well, I know." She said firmly.

"Thanks." Lady Jaye said gratefully.

"No problem. Now we better get those reports in." Cover Girl grinned.

"Ugh, don't remind me." Lady Jaye groaned.

They laughed as they entered the female soldier's barracks.

"Cover Girl!" They both turned around to see Beach Head jogging up behind them.

"I'll catch up." Cover Girl told Lady Jaye who gave her a knowing look. She squeezed Cover Girl's hand as if to wish her luck and left.

Cover Gril took a deep breath before facing Beach Head.

"What do you want?" She tried to sound disinterested but it came off abrupt.

"I just want to talk." He said trying not to wince at her tone.

"Then talk."

"Not here. Can we go to the shooting range?" He said.

Cover Girl raised an eye brow.

0o0

It was a quick walk and when they arrived, it was empty, just as Beach Head had hoped.

"Okay, we're here. What do you want to talk about?" Cover Girl had her arms folded, glaring at him.

To her surprise, he took off his balaclava. His hair was a mess but it made him even more charming in Cover Girl's eyes. She cursed herself for being so weak.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled.

"Excuse me? I thought you just said…"

"I did!" He snapped. "Look, I know I've been a jackass. I just don't want to come off like some hypocrite… I'm always telling people to follow the rules and suddenly, I can't even… it's not right, especially, with that no account uppity…" Beach Head was rambling.

"Is this about Flint? Because if it is, I'm leaving." Cover Girl said.

"No! It's not about him… or just him." He added. He started pacing. As he walked back and forth, he started talking. "I don't know what to do. Hawk put us together for missions and I told him I can't…"

"Woah, woah, woah…" Cover Girl stopped him. "Go back, what do you mean he put us together?"

Beach Head sighed. "Hawk said we worked so well he wants to keep us together."

"He did? Did you tell him how we fight all the time?" She asked.

"That's not the point. We still get the job done." Beach Head stopped pacing. Something dawned on him. "We do. We always get the job done."

"Yeah, of course, we get the job done." Cover Girl snapped. "I'm not some rookie…" She was cut off in mid sentence when he pressed his lips against hers.

Now Cover Girl was not the type to over romanticize things. She was very realistic and down to earth. Her years as a model had left her jaded about relationships. But when he kissed her, she could have sworn she heard fireworks go off. When he released her, she was in a complete daze.

"What the heck?" She mumbled.

"We always get the job done, no matter what. It doesn't matter if we're fighting or together or whatever. That's what Hawk meant." He said.

"Um, you're not making any sense." Cover Girl complained.

"It means that it's okay for us to be… _us_." Beach Head explained.

"Yeah, still not getting it." Cover Girl said.

"Well, stop being so dense."

"Well, you stop being so cryptic."

"I love you." He said. "And Hawk pretty much said that was okay… as long as we get our jobs done."

"Are you sure?" Cover Girl was floored by the admission. Then she narrowed her eyes. "And how do I know you're the real Beach Head?"

"What?" He looked at her incredulously.

"You know the synthoid told me the same thing." She said.

"It did? I'm going to break into that cell, reanimate it, just so I can kick its butt again." He growled.

Cover Girl laughed. "Technically, I kicked its butt. As I recall, you were just being thrown around."

"I was not! I was keeping it busy." He snapped.

"Yeah, you're Beach Head." She put her arms around his neck. "And I love you too."

His scowl vanished. He wrapped his arms around her waist. Dipping his head, he kissed her again. She pulled him in tighter and they stayed like that for a very long time.


End file.
